Life with Easton
by Lizzy127
Summary: What happens when you turn the clocks forward, and TSOM takes place in modern times? Well, that’s the plot of this story... it’s my best attempt to write a modern day TSOM. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. This Is Me

***I really don't know if this story belongs in this category This is my best attempt to write a modern day version of TSOM the names are different, (except Maria's) and there are new characters, scenes, and situations. The story follows the basic plot of TSOM but if ya don't think it fits here, please tell me!!! So, please R/R!

Chapter 1: This is me

I was always a fan of children. I truly loved them to death. 

Especially the little ones, how they always pronounce their words funny, or how they say such profound things without even knowing their true impact on those listening. What ever it was, I truly thought of them as small specks of magic in our universe. My love of children started way back when I was about 9 years old. I had loved little kids before, but this age truly made me realize how precious they really were, even though I was but a child myself. At this age, two of my aunts gave birth and brought the babies to our annual family reunion. I met them there and spent most of my time trying to convince my aunts to let me hold them or play with them. As time went by, my love of children grew. In high school I took child development and care of children classes I could

manage to cram into my already busy schedule. Knowing all this about me, it will come as no surprise to you that when I grew up I decided to become a teacher.

When I applied to become a teacher, jobs were scarce. I managed to snag a classroom in a small, private school in the middle of no where. I was 27 years old when I got the job, and worked as hard as I could for the next five years making an extremely light salary. This however didn't bother me one bit, as I loved my job and the people who were apart of it... especially the children.

The school I worked in was a small, square brick building located some where in central Pennsylvania. In the front was a small parking lot filled with older cars. In the back was a charming playground which consisted of a wooden climber, a long slide, swings, and a basket ball court. A fence surrounded the entire playground. On the outside of the fence were miles and miles of woods. My classroom was rather cozy with 17 desks, one for each child and one for me. All through out the room I had tacked up cute school pictures, education posters, and the children's artwork. This was my best attempt to hide the unpainted brick walls, which surrounded the tiny classroom, except for the two windows, located on the right wall. Other then these special qualities, the school I worked for was special in one other way... it rented out teachers. That sounds a bit strange, but that's the best way to describe it. Every now and then, a rich family would call upon the school requesting an in-house teacher. The headmaster/mistress would then pick one of the top

teachers in the school and send them off to live with the requesting family for however long that family needed an educator. One sticky summer day not long after school had ended for the year, I was called up to the headmistress's office. This is where my story really begins...

As I walked up the old cement stairs, which would take me to the head mistresses office, I really did know in the back of my mind what this visit was going to lead to. Once I reached the headmistress's door I

tapped lightly. As I waited to be called in I examined the peeling sign on the door which read: PAULA SIMMIONS, HEADMISTRESS. I heard a faint voice call from within, so I slowly pushed the heavy, old door open. On the far side of the room, an old woman sat behind a wooden desk, her white hair pulled tightly into a bun sitting near the top of her head.

She smiled at me then began to talk.

"Maria! How are you," Mrs. Simmions asked, beckoning to the chair placed in front of her desk.

"Oh, well pretty good," I smiled and walked over to the chair where I sat down; "It's sunny and warm outside so I can't complain!"

"Well," she said flipping through some papers on her desk, "I believe I have some good news for you, which should greatly improve your mood from pretty good to great. We have gotten a request from another family

for a personal educator, and I have picked you for the job! Now you know this is a great opportunity. For starters, it pays more then just working here-" 

"Mrs. Simmions, I'm sure this would be a wonderful job, but I really love working here, and I'm more used to working with larger groups of children, not just one or two. Plus I-" she then cut me off.

"Not to worry! There are seven children in this family, and they're all yours," she said brightly.

"S-seven children," I stammered.

"Yes! I do hope you say yes Maria, because I've already sent the family your information."

"So, um I guess I don't really have a choice then," I asked.

"Precisely! I'm sure you'll love the job though."

"Well I guess I will. Now where is it I am to move and what is the family name?"

"You'll be moving to D.C. to work for Senator Danny Easton." 

She gave me a large smile as my jaw begun to drop. Senator Easton was the most well know and adored senator in the United States. As the senator of California, he did much good for his state, and in return was graced by terrible misfortune.

Three years ago, not long after he had won election, his wife died in a car accident cause by a drunk driver. She left him with seven children and a state to take care of. It had been a rather hard time for the family, I 

had read about them and their loss in the paper every day for months. As I reflect back on the situation now, I'm sure millions of Americans reading about his personal life did not help out their situation very much.

"You will arrive at their home in D.C. on August 15th," Mrs. Simmions said interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, right," I said, mentally shaking my thoughts away.

"All the information you need in this packet," she said handing me a folder that I assumed was full of papers, "and if you have any questions feel free to call me. You will need to clean out your classroom by the end of the week."

"Yes," I began, standing up and heading for the door, "by Friday."

"Oh and Maria," Mrs. Simmions piped up, "Good luck."

That night I went home to my shabby, one bedroom apartment where I lived alone. I ate a late dinner, then settled down on my couch and turned the Tonight Show on quietly in the background. I pulled out the packet and began to read through it quickly. It turned out that there really were seven children ranging in age from five to sixteen. Next to their name and age were the grades they received in school. The oldest child was a sixteen year old girl who did okay in school, receiving mostly

B's from her teachers. Her name was Amanda and she was going into her junior year. The next age was 14 and these kids were a set of twins. One was a boy named Zach and one was a girl named Hillary. Zach got the same grades as Amanda, but Hillary got all A's and A

pluses, except for an A- in Spanish. Next came Luke at age 12 going into 7th grade followed by Julie at age 10 going into 6th. They both did well in school. The last two kids were Mimi and Audrey. Mimi was eight and going into 3rd grade and Audrey was five and going into kindergarten. Once I was done going over the packet, I decided it would be best if I went off to bed. 

I fell asleep easy that night, as I did the rest of the nights that week. On Friday, my last day in my classroom, I was cleaning out the remaining items in my desk. I was sitting there trying to scrape out the

dried glue which lined the bottom of my desk drawer, when I head a knock on my already open classroom door. I looked up quickly, and

was a bit surprised to see a fellow teacher, and good friend Carl Taite. He smiled at me then walked over to my desk slowly.

"So," he began smiling down at me, "moving on then, are we?"

"I guess you could call it that," I replied with a smile.

"You excited?"

"As much as I can be, I guess."

"How could you not be? You're going to work for a great man!"

"Yes, well we'll see about that," I said softly.

"What do you mean," Carl asked.

"Some times people on TV are not all they're cracked up to be..."

Carl smiled at me as soon as I said this, then leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Yes, and I believe that's the way the family is going to think of you once your stay is over."

With that he stood up straight, winked at me and left the room.

The summer flew by rather quickly after that. I spent most of my time at home creating lesson plans and gathering the information I would need to teach. August 14th, the day before my departure, seemed to roll around too quickly. That evening, as I was packing my stuff, I heard a knock at my door. I walked out to my living room, where my front door was located and peered through the tiny peephole. There stood Carl, his hands behind his back. I opened the door smiling.

"What are you doing here," I asked happily.

"Well, I thought it would be right to bring the traveler a parting gift," he said as he leaned over to give me a hug. He handed me a little, nicely wrapped box. It had shinny silver paper and was tied up with a pretty pink ribbon. I untied the little ribbon, and pulled off all the wrapping paper. In my hand sat a small, ivory box. I slowly pulled off the lid. I then saw the continence, and begin to laugh.

"Oh, how generous," I said jokingly, smiling up at Carl.

Inside the box sat a single, black hair band. 

"Well," Carl said, "This is a gift that I got for three reasons. The first is so you will be able to keep your hair out of your eyes while chasing seven kids around an extremely large house. The second, is so that you never forget your best friend in the whole, wide world-"

"And who is that," I cut him of smiling.

"Why me of course," he exclaimed, then continued, "And the last reason is to remind you that things are not always as they seem to be. For example, you didn't think that a black hair tie is what you would find in this box, did you?" 

"Well," I began, "thanks so much for the lovely..." I stopped in mid sentence as he pulled out another box. This one looked rather old and beat.

"Open it," he said.

I pulled off the rotting top, shuffled some tissue paper aside and my jaw dropped. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. Connected to a silver chain, was a small, deep blue, smooth

stone. The stone had specks of silver and gold in it, making it look like a painting of the night sky. I starred up at Carl, a look of awe written all over my face. He took the necklace from my hands and connected the two ends behind my neck.

"Again, things are not always as they appear." he said with a soft smile. 

"Now, where's all the packing?" He said in a louder voice.

There was a quick pause before I could think to answer.

"Oh right," I began, "Well, as you know I sold mostly everything, except my clothes, but Goodwill will be able to make good use of them. After all, I'm going to be provide room and board at this place."

"Right... and Goodwill is coming to pick up your stuff tomorrow morning before you leave?" Carl asked.

"Yep," I said cheerfully.

"Well," he began, "I brought our favorite movie, and I thought it might be nice to give it one last watch before you leave?"

I gave a cry of delight as he pulled out THE SOUND OF MUSIC and a bag of microwave popcorn.

"How about you go set up the movie, while I go make some popcorn," he said as he handed me the movie, then walked off to the kitchen. As I sat, fast-forwarding through the previews, I enjoyed my time listening to

the soft pop pop pop of the popcorn and a happy Carl humming a song that sounded a lot like Do-Re-Mi. He came back into the room and I pushed the Play button on the remote and we began to watch our movie together for the last time. 

Sadly, I was a bit tired when the movie began. Halfway through, I got too tired to keep my eyes open. I fell asleep on Carl's shoulder and barely

remembered him leaving. All I can remember is he giving me a light kiss on the forehead, then saying goodbye and then leaving my apartment quietly.

The next thing I knew, I heard a loud knocking on my door. I opened my eyes slowly. Sunlight was streaming through my living room windows and I was still lying on my couch in yesterday's clothes. The

knocking came again. 

I got up and walked over to the door, glancing at the clock as I crossed the room. It read 9:35am so I knew the Goodwill people were here to pick up my stuff. I opened the door slowly, and saw two men in blue uniforms with nametags that read Bill and Sanders.

"Hello, Miss," the one named Bill said, "We're here to pick up your stuff," he finished smiling.

"Yes," I began, "Everything in here you can take... just not the suitcases in the bed room... but the bed in that room is all yours."

Seeing as I had hardly any stuff, it took but half an hour to clean out the apartment. During that time, I loaded all the stuff I was keeping into the back seat of my old car.

"Thanks Miss. Your check for all this stuff will be sent to your new residence," Bill said.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

Bill tipped his old baseball cap and climbed into the drivers seat, next to 

Sanders. He then turned on the engine, and drove off.

I walked back up to my apartment, where I walked around one more time. I felt sad knowing I was leaving the home I had known for so many years, but in some strange way I also felt happy. I felt happy because I was turning a new page in my book, beginning a new adventure. I closed and locked my apartment door behind me for the

last time, then walked down to the realtor's office where I turned in my key. I stepped into the blinding sunlight after leaving my apartment building for the last time. I smiled to myself as I walked over to my maroon car. I climbed in, and drove four buildings down the street to the local gas station called Al's. I pulled up to the closest pump, rolled down my window, then turned off my car. A few seconds later, old mister Al came hobbling out to my car, wearing his usual red checkered shirt under beat up old denim overalls.

"Hello, Maria," he greeted me cheerfully, "So, uh today's the day?" he said as he began to fill my tank. I had been a frequent customer, and therefore he knew the type of gas my car took.

"Yeah." 

"Bet you're excited."

"Well..."

"Oh come now, it's a new opportunity! I'm sure you'll love it!"

"I hope your right," I said, giving him a big smile.

"Oh you know me," he said closing up the tank, "I'm always right."

He then gave me a quick wink, smiled, then continued on.

"Since it's your last day here... my goodbye present to you will be a tank of free gas... it's not much I know, especially for a good friend, but it's the best I can do."

"Oh no! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will!" he said smiling again, "Now, you be on your way... and best of luck to ya!" he said as I turned on the cars engine.

"Thanks Al," I said sticking my hand out the car window and putting a 20-dollar bill in his front pocket, "It's not much, but it will have to do."

With that I smiled and drove out of the station. I drove onto the highway and picked up speed, heading off for Washington D.C. At this point, I had no idea what was about to happen, but I felt confident and ready to face it.


	2. Meeting The Senator

Chapter 2: Meeting the Senator

When you arrive in Washington D.C. for the first time

in your life, you feel a bit intimidated knowing your standing in the nations capital. You see all the monuments dedicated to some of the best leaders of our country and when you stand looking at the White House you get a strange feeling, knowing the most powerful man in the United States of America is less then a mile away from you. When you walk past people in the Mall who are wearing ID cards, you stare at them for a moment. Could they be your state senators? Are they CIA, FBI, or Secret Services men and women? Do they work for the President? Are

they going to be the next President? You feel a sense of pride knowing you're in the Hollywood of the American political world.

I had only spent about half an hour touring around until I was force to head off to the senator's house due to time. I arrived at around 4:00 in the afternoon. I arrived finding the senator's house to be rather large, with three floors, (not including the attic or basement) and a tall wall surrounding the house. From what I could see the wall was brick, but it was hard to say as it was all over grown with ivy right up to the tall iron

gate. 

I pulled up to the gate. I noticed a little speaker in the wall, and rolled down my window while began thinking of what to do next. I needn't of worried however, for the second the window was down a voice spoke to me.

"Name and purpose of visit," a male voice began.

"Erm, my name's Maria Augusta, and I'm the new teacher... for the children."

There was a moments pause before the voice continued.

"Ah yes, Ms. Augusta please pull around to the front steps."

Then the gates slowly began to swing open; a stone driveway leading to the biggest house I had seen in my life. The house was made of gray stone with red shudders on either side of each window. I drove

straight about ten feet, then turned right and drove half way around the looping driveway where I then stopped right next to the steps leading to the entrance. I turned off the car and got out. I lowered my sunglasses onto my nose and looked around at where I was to be living for some time. It was a rather nice lot. By the gate I had just come through, were big, green bushes with huge pink flowers growing along the wall. I supposed that these bushes were used to hide the wall. I then followed the wall, which continued down either side of the driveway, where it disappeared going behind the house. From following the wall, my eyes were then drawn again to the house with its stunning gray, stone walls

and red shutters. The house also had red doors, which spilled out onto a short stairway, which then led to the stone driveway. On both sides of the stairs were handrails that matched the gate, and little pink rose bushes. A loud BANG sounded as the gate closed behind me, brought me back to awareness and I immediately spotted a tall, bald man dressed in a black suit standing at the top of the stairs in front of me. As

soon as I looked up at him, he came swiftly down the stair and crossed the driveway to me.

"Hello," he began, "My name is James. I'm the Easton's

butler."

"Oh, well hello James," I said brightly, "My name is Maria."

"Nice to meet you. And your luggage?"

"Yes... it's back in the trunk..."

He was no longer by my side, but instead opening the trunk door and removed my belongings. After he removed everything I still owned, and began carrying it up the stairs.

"Excuse me," I began, "but, what should I do about, well um, about my car?"

"Ah yes," he said with a bit of a laugh in his voice while he set down a few bags, "thank you for reminding me."

With that he clapped his hands three times and a man dressed in a red suit appeared at the top of the steps, then came trotting down to my side, where he then stuck out his hand, palm facing upwards. "This," said James and bet over to pick my stuff up once more, "is Paul. He is in charge of valet... if you give him your keys, he will park your car for

you."

I turned over my keys and followed James up the stars. We entered the foyer of the house, and I was not surprised to see that it was even grander than the outside. When you enter the white walled, white

marble floored foyer you are faced by four stair cases, two diagonally to the right of you and two diagonally to the left. The two innermost staircases go upwards and are curved, almost like crescent moons yet with not as much of an angle. The outermost stars fill into the wall and lead downwards. In-between the crescent stairs, on the stairways and

on the landing above were white marble banisters that were in places to prevent one from falling. I noticed the butler give a little glance upward and when I looked I saw the biggest, prettiest chandelier I had ever seen in my life. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that James had a small smile on his face. I suppose as I look back on that day now that I did look rather silly standing there wide eyed, mouth open looking around at someone's foyer, even though it was truly stunning.

"Maria, if you would please wait here, I will go put your belongings in your room and bring the senator," James announced and left.

"Oh, y-yes that would be lovely," I murmured, still in a state of shock.

I stood for a moment alone in the foyer, looking at a few things I hadn't noticed on the initial scan. There were a few pretty, rather expensive looking vases and pictures places around me. I decided to go

and look at some of them while I waited for the senator. I was admiring a very pretty vase when I heard footsteps once more. I turned around and saw a man standing at the top of the left, crescent staircase on the far side of the room from me. I recognized him immediately as Senator

Easton. I smiled then began to cross the room as he descended down the stairs. I stuck out my hand and shook his, giving a big smile.

"It's an honor to meet you Senator Easton," I said.

"Oh, why thank you... Maria, is it?" he asked, his voice full of politeness.

"Yeah," I said, falling into another state of shock. It was a bit strange coming face to face with a guy you had only seen on TV before. I finally let go of his hand, smiling as he began to speak again.

"I figured we would just go over some basics before I called the children down... if that all right with you?"

"Oh yes, perfectly fine," I said in a cheerful voice.

"Firstly, you will take care of my children every day of the week, except Sundays which you will have off to do what you please. I have to ask you, now that you're working for me, not to do... well 'silly' things in public-"

"Oh sir," I said, cutting him off, "you won't have to worry about that... I don't normally drink and I have never smoked or done drugs." I said with my ever-present smile.

"Right, well good. Don't start now," he said, " Now, as I was saying, please don't get caught doing stupid things or I'm afraid I'll have to fire you. Next, this goes along with the last item... you must portray a

good public image when you go out from now on. There is a chance you could get photographed and I don't want to have any embarrassing situations to deal with," he continued on with a serious voice.

"Now, about the children. You will school them daily from 8:00am to 5:00pm taking a one hour lunch break from 1:00pm to 2:00pm. You may give them no extra time, but you may take away time when they don't behave properly. Next, you may notice that you have a TV inside your room. Under no circumstances are the children allowed to watch that TV or any other TV in this house, is that understood?"

I was standing there with a rare frown on my face, looking rather uncertain.

"But," I began, "why in heavens not?"

"Because there is inappropriate stuff out there, and with all the stuff going on in the world-"

"But sir," I cut him off again hastily, "There are also lovely things that children love, like cartoons and you mean to tell me that the children have no idea what is going on in the world right now, let alone your job-"

It was his turn to cut me off.

"Yes Miss Augusta, and you will not be the one to tell them, is that clear?"

"Yes, but don't they see it when they go out or use the Internet," I questioned, feeling rather annoyed that someone could keep their children so confined.

"Why, thank you," said the senator curtly, who I could tell was getting rather annoyed with me, "for bringing up the next two items of order on my list. First, all the sites on the Internet that I deem inappropriate are blocked off to my children."

I was about to ask how that was possible when he said something so shocking that I totally forgot about the Internet.

"Secondly," he began very seriously "my children don't go out. They are allowed to go into the yard, but they must never, under any circumstance pass that wall, do you understand me Miss. Augusta?"

For the second time in 15 minuets I was standing in the foyer with both my mouth and eyes widened.

"But sir," I began frowning again, lines of frustration showing on my forehead, "why in the world..."

"I do not have to answer your silly question, Miss Augusta. These are my instructions to you and I expect you to fallow them, or... there will be

consequences!"

He then smiled at me, and changing his tone to a bit lighter, friendlier tone began talking to me once more.

"Now, I'm guessing you would like to meet the children."

Without even waiting for a reply, he walked over to a phone that was lying on one of the fancy tables in the foyer, picked up the receiver and pushed a button. He then spoke, his voice echoing throughout the house.

"Children, to the foyer please."

After replacing the receiver, he turned to face the crescent shaped stairs.


	3. The First Night

***Ok this is chapter 3. I don't really know what I think of it but any ways, I want to thank everyone for the nice reviews I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it : )

As soon as he replaced the receiver on the stand, I heard the pitter-patter of little feet actually, it sounded more like a heard of running elephants. No more then ten seconds later, seven pairs of eyes were staring down upon me from the balcony above. 

"Down here, in order of your age," the Senator began in a harsh voice, "that way it will be easier for Maria to remember you." 

The children did just as they were told which rather shocked me. I had never, never in my whole life seen children who were so well behaved. The Senator must have noticed me staring and looking rather surprised, because he quickly interrupted my thoughts by speaking.

"Why do you look that way," he questioned, still in the same harsh voice.

"Well, the children," I began, "Their so well, their so well behaved!"

"Hm," The Senator said in an _I-could-care less _tone of voice.

There was a pause before he spoke again.

"Now," he began, "I'm going to go down the row and introduce you to each child so pay attention as I do not like repeating my self."

He started with the oldest child, and worked his way down the row. It surprised me as I watched him that he showed no signs of love to his children as he passed them. He merely stated their name and age and moved on to the next one.

"This is Amanda she's 16 This is Zach he's 14 This is Hilary she's also 14, they're twins This is Luke he's 11 This is Julie she's 10 This is Mimi she's 8 and this is Audrey she's 5. Now, Maria," he said turning back to me, "I will leave you with them so you can become better acquainted."

With that, he turned and left the hall. Annoyance began to fill every corner of me as I watched him leave. How could a man, no a _father,_ be so cold to his own children? I knew I should try my best to contain my feelings, so I took a deep breath and turned to face the children.

"Well," I said releasing a small sigh, "it's really lovely to meet you! My name is Maria would you mind telling me all your names again, just to make sure I know who you are-"

"Don't you remember what my father said," began Amanda in a snobby voice, "he said we don't repeat things our names were already given to you. It's not our fault if you have memory issues." All of the children began to snicker.

I was very taken aback these children, they had been so good just moments before. Why had they changed? I began to search my mind for the words I could use in my defense.

"For your information, Amanda, I believe your father said _he_ did not repeat things _not his children_. Secondly, while I am in charge of you, you will repeat what ever I tell you to-"

"Excuse me," Amanda began again, with a little snobbish laugh tucked in, "but the only person I have to listen to is my father, and last I checked, you're not him-"

"_Excuse _me," I cut in mockingly, "but however long I am employed by your father, you will do as I say or there _will_ be consequences," I finished, giving each child a stern stare. It seemed that I had gotten through to Amanda, as she did not speak again.

"Now," I said feeling a bit more confidant in myself, "is there anything else anyone would like to discuss?"

No one spoke.

"Good," I said, my tone lightening some, "then if you could please tell me all your names and ages once more, as I seem to have a memory problem," I finished jokingly, giving a small wink to Amanda.

They went through each of their names and age very nicely, and just as I was about to speak again, I heard a new, older voice.

"Miss. Maria?" 

I turned to see an older lady, her gray hair pulled back into some type of bun on the back of her head.

"Yes," I said smiling to her.

"Ah, hello," she began in a very friendly voice, "I'm Mrs. Phillips, the house keeper. The Senator has instructed me to take you to your room, _and_ to send the children out to the yard," she finished turning to the children. There were a few groans, yet they all proceeded to walk to the door.

Once the last child had disappeared, she turned back to me.

"If you follow me, I will show you to your room." 

We walked up one of the grand staircases. At the top, we turned right and began to walk down a long, white hall. Our shoes clicking lightly on the marble tiled floor, as we walked past rows of closed, white doors. The hall was also lined with beautiful paintings and portraits. Strangely, none of the pictures were of the children. When we reached my room, I checked to see how far we had come. My room was the forth door on the left I figured I could remember that.

"Here we are," Mrs. Phillips said, turning the golden doorknob, and opening the door to my room.

She entered with me not more then a step behind her. I began to look around, and let out a small gasp. A few moments ago, I had thought the foyer was the prettiest room ever, but I had decided now that I was mistaken. This room was most defiantly nicer. I found myself standing on a fine maroon carpet. The white walls around me led to a very high ceiling. Set in places around the room were two wooden dressers, a matching nightstand and a four poster bed, all polished brightly. Upon the bed was a lush white comforter with large, deep red flowers embedded into the fabric. The flowers, of course, matched the carpet perfectly. Silky white fabric draped over the frame and flowed to the floor. Behind the bed was a large bay window, which led my eyes out into what I assumed to be part of the surprisingly large backyard.

"Over here," Mrs. Phillips said, drawing me back to awareness, "is your private bathroom."

I followed the direction of her pointing finger and found myself looking at another closed white door.

"Over here," she said pointing again, "is your closet."

Yet another white, closed door I was starting to notice a pattern.

"And lastly, " she said, walking over to one of the wooden ornaments, and pulling open two of the doors, "this is your T.V I suspect the Senator told you no TV for the children?"

"Um, yes," I said, still studying the room.

There was a moments pause before she spoke again.

"Right, well dinner is every night at 7:00. _Promptly_ at 7:00" she added in a firm voice, "You should try your hardest to be on time, as the Senator is very strict about things."

"Yes," I said, my eyes still wandering throughout the room, "7:00 PM."

"Yes," I heard Mrs. Phillips say. I could feel her eyes studying me now. I could also tell that she thought I was a bit strange.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack," She said, walking to the exit.

"Oh," I began, turning to her, "thank you so much for showing me my room," I finished giving a small grin, as she closed the door behind her.

I walked around my new room a little. The closet was quite lovely and big. Then again, so was the bathroom. It's high ceilings and white walls were the same as the bedroom. The bathroom however, consisted of a jacuzzi, shower, toilette, double sink and a large mirror that hung on the wall opposet of the entrance door.

After exploring my room a bit, I spent the rest of the evening unpacking. I was going through some of my shirts, thinking how happy I was that I was almost done and how hungry I was at that thought, I suddenly looked down at my watch, a wave of pannic rushing through me. It was 7:08 I was eight minutes late for dinner. I quickly dropped what I was doing and sprinted downstairs. 

When I entered the lower hall, (remember, there were three levels you can see when you first enter the house the hall you enter in, the second floor balconay and the stairs leading to a lower floor). I found myself in another grand foyer type room. I was now faced with another problem. Other than being late for dinner I had no idea where dinner was. There seemed to be at least 20 doors, all white and all closed. I walked around, looking at each door, trying to see if I could hear the sound of voices, but I heard none. I decided to start looking in rooms, maybe I would happen across the room everyone was in. I first looked in one of the doors on the right. Behind it was yet another breath taking room, this one a ballroom. This was the first room in the house I had seen so far that wasn't all white. This room had walls made out of wood, and there were little mirrors inserted in different places. It reminded me strangely of a place that I had seen before, though I could not remember where. I closed my eyes and envisioned music and people dressed in their best outfits, dancing.

I opened my eyes again a few moments later, and seeing no one, I turned and left, closing the door behind me. I decided to try a door on the other side of the foyer. Behind door number two was a grand living room, decorated with sculptures, vases and fancy furniture. Again, no one was in there, so I went back to the foyer. 

My eyes then came to rest upon the single door at the end of the hall. I had a feeling in my gut that this was it. I was sure behind this door was the dinning room. I walked over and turned the knob, pulling the door towards me. A cool breeze hit my cheeks as an alarm began to sound.

__

Oh crap were the first words that came to my mind. 

I shut the door quickly, realizing that I had just opened the door to the backyard, not the dinning room. Someone must have set the alarm and I had activated it by opening the door. Even though the door had been closed, the alarm continued to sound. I looked around, quickly finding the keypad. I began to punch in random numbers, but for the life of me I could not find the code. A few seconds later, I was relieved to hear footsteps running behind me. I turned to see the Senator looking not too happy.

"Move," he said angrily and he typed a few numbers into the keypad, then pressed enter.

"Now," he said sternly, turning to face me, "would you mind telling me _why_ you opened the door?"

"Well" I began, trying to sound a bit positive, "see, I wasn't quite sure where everyone was eating dinner actually, this wasn't even the first door I opened–"

"And this would explain why you are now," there was a pause as he looked down at his watch, "_17_ minutes late for dinner?"

"Well actually, no," I began, as he raised his eyebrows at me, "I was already late when I was looking for you I lost track of the time."

"Miss. Maria," he began, not quite angry anymore, but a little annoyed, "in this house, we do not lose track of time. Now, I will show you to the dinning room, so you will not make us any later."

I gave him a sheepish smile and followed him to the first door on the right from the stairs. The children were all seated around the long, rectangular, wooden table. At either end of the table, was a vacant seat. The Senator sat down at one, so I assumed the other one was for me. I walked across the room, glancing at the children who had already begun to eat. Sitting down in my chair, I immediately noticed something black on top one of the tomatoes in my salad. I let out a small shriek when on closer inspection; I found it to be a spider. I'll tell you right now, I'm not a fan of spiders in fact I absolutely hate them.

The Senator looked up at me with annoyance written across his face for not the first time that night.

"What is the problem now," he asked.

"Sir," I began, "there is a spider in my salad!"

"Is there? Well you might want to get rid of it then. I don't expect they're very tasty," and with that he returned to eating.

I was rather shocked by his response, so I sat there for a moment, staring at him with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth.

When the shock went away a few seconds later, my eyes returned to rest on my plate. The spider had not moved one bit. This struck me as odd since spiders normally run like the wind whenever a human gets close. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the children staring at me, wondering what I was going to do next. Something suddenly clicked in my head. I stuck out my hand and picked up the spider. I was happy to see my theory was correct the spider was fake. I looked up at the children around me, and they quickly returned their gazes to their food.

"Lucky for me," I began to say, "that the spider was fake don't you agree, Luke? 

Luke continued to stare at his plate, not even looking up at me.

"What about you, Hillary? Don't you think it's lucky," I got the same response from her as I had her little brother.

"And Zach–"

"Miss. Maria, I think I speak for us all when I say it's quite lovely that the spider was not real, " the Senator began sounding rather annoyed, "but would you mind leaving us to eat in peace?"

He looked back down at his plate, and continued to eat. I gave a moment's pause before speaking again.

"I really would like to thank you children, for the lovely gift. I will keep it safe, to always remind me of you." 

I smiled to myself and began to eat.

After that, the rest of the dinner was quite, and I suppose both the Senator and children were grateful for that. I knew that even if they would never admit it to me they were feeling rather guilty about the spider or the _little gift,_ as I like to call it.


	4. An Argument And A Resolution

*** Ok, just a warning: this chapter may be a bit dull. It needs to be part of the story though, as it leads up to an important part, a few important parts actually. Also, thanks again for the reviews... I really appreciate them! So, as always please R/R!

Disclaimer: Okay, all the characters are mine, but the name Maria came from the movie : ) Also, any references to things that aren't mine belong to whoever created them... AND The Sound of Music inspired this story.

---

It was the first Thursday since I had arrived at the Easton's home. We had just finished dinner, and the children had gone upstairs to play on their computers. Tonight, I decided to join them.

The computers were in a rather large, circular, white room with no windows. Wooden desks were set all around the room, each containing a rather nice looking computer. Each child had a computer, which he or she was currently busy working at.

I began to walk around the room, wondering what each child was up to. Though before I could find out, little Audrey called out my name.

"Miss. Maria! Can you help me... please?" she asked earnestly.

I smiled and walked to her side, kneeling and looking up into her face.

"Now... what is the matter, Audrey?" I asked.

"I don't know the answer to this problem," she said gesturing to the computer with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ahh," I said looking up at the screen, "The problem on the screen, you mean?"

"Yes..." she said.

The problem read 5 + 4.

"Well," I began to ask, "Have you done anything to try to figure it out?"

"Yes!" she said with a croak, as a tear started to form in her eye.

"Now, now," I said soothingly, "There's no reason to cry."

I reached over to hug her as the tears began to fall.

"But Miss. Maria," she said, sobbing onto my chest, "I can't do it! Does that mean I'm stupid?" She finished, pulling back to look at me.

"Of course not!" I said firmly, "It just means you haven't learned everything there is to know. It also means that I get to teach you a trick."

She gave a little smile at that.

"A n-new trick?" she asked, stuttering slightly.

"Yes... now have you ever added with your fingers?" I paused and gave her a moment to respond.

"No... What's that?" she asked, sounding rather curious.

"Well, it's not something you can't really do with every math problem... but I know you can do it with this one. All you have to do is look down at your fingers."

She did as I said and we continued on.

"Now, how many fingers are on each hand?" I asked.

"One...two...three..." she began to count and in the end told me that there were five fingers on each hand and ten all together.

"Very good!" I said happily, "Now... if you take five fingers from one had and four from the other, how many fingers do you end up with?"

She counted over her fingers a few times before she looked back up at me, uncertainty written across her little face.

"Um, nine?" she answered.

"Yes! Very good! Now you also have the answer to your math problem which you thought you couldn't answer!"

At that moment, I felt so happy. The little girl looked positively radiant as she sat there beaming up at me. She then turned, typed in the number _9_ on her keyboard and hit _enter_. She let out a cheer of joy when the little rabbit on the screen said, Yep, yep, yep... _You've_ got it!" 

I continued to walk around the room after that, trying to figure out what everyone was up to. I came to Mimi second. She was playing a game where you dress the little people on the screen.

"So, you like dress up?" I asked, bending over to get a better view of what she was doing.

"Yes!" she said with a smile, "I also love clothes."

"Really? Any type in particular?" I asked.

"Dresses," she replied with an even bigger smile, "Dresses with pretty flowers on them!"

"Really?" I asked enthusiastically, "Me too! I even have a dress like that!"

"Wow! Can I see it?" she asked.

"Well not right now, but sometime, yes, you can see it," I said.

"Okay..." she said trailing off, her happy attitude changing.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Well, your lucky. See father won't let me have a flower dress... he says that they're not _practical,_" she said somberly.

"Oh," I said, an idea popping into my head, "Well we'll have to fix that!"

"Really... how," she asked excitedly as I began to stand up.

"We'll see," I said giving her a mysterious smile as I began to move on to the next child behind a computer.

"How?" she asked again.

"I told you, we'll see..." and with that I turned to Julie, leaving Mimi to wonder.

I talked to the rest of the children, (with exception to Amanda) just as I had to Mimi and Audrey. Thus, the tension between us greatly loosened and our friendship and liking of each other grew immensely. Now, as I said, with exception of Amanda. When I arrived at Amanda's side, I caught a glimpse of something that I did not approve of and that I was sure her father would most definitely not approve of.

"Amanda, what was in that window you just closed out of?" I asked.

"Why," she said, sneering at me.

"Amanda... you were on a chat room. You know your father doesn't want you in those. I personally could care less, _however_, I read..." I paused for a moment, "I don't what to continue this conversation in here. Will you come with me to the hall... please?" I asked.

"No," she said, her eyebrows raised.

"Amanda, you're really not in the position to battle with me. I have some information I could tell your father that I'm afraid would not make your life too happy. So, please come to the hall with me," I finished, turning my back to her and heading to the door. 

When I entered the hall, she was no more than five seconds behind me.

"So," I said, closing the door which led into the computer room, "Tell me... who were you talking to?"

There was a moments pause and she looked down at the floor.

"A boy," she said so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Oh, and do you know this boy?" I asked.

Still looking at the floor, she replied.

"Yes... he's my, my--"

"Yes?" I asked.

"He's my boyfriend," she said looking up at me, with a serious tone. 

It was strange for me to look at her. For the first time she wasn't being sarcastic, or mocking. She actually looked rather afraid of me, unsure of what I would do.

"Well," I said giving her a smile, which seemed to shock her, "What's his name?"

"Um... Chad," she replied, sounding as if she barely understood the words that came out of my mouth.

"Is he nice?" I questioned again.

"Oh, very! He sends me e-cards every day... and he writes poems for me!" She said excitedly.

"Really? Well that's nice! Now, um, you see, I only have one problem with you chatting to him," I paused, letting her think for a minute, "and that is you gave him our address."

Amanda looked down at the floor again.

"Yeah, I know that's bad. It's just," she continued looking back up at me, "I trust him."

"I know you do," I said understandingly, "but tell me, have you ever met him?"

She shook her head sadly.

I began to think, another idea popping into my head.

"Amanda," I began, "I want you to break up with Chad."

She suddenly looked startled, and a bit angry.

"Why! I don't--" 

"Because," I said cutting her off, "wouldn't you rather have a real boyfriend... one you could actually see, and talk to?"

"Of course I would, but father--"

"Don't worry about your father right now, Amanda. Now listen, I have an idea, but it starts with you breaking up with Chad. Will you do that?"

Again, there was a pause before she spoke.

"I guess...," she said a bit disappointed, "But why--"

"I know you don't really want to," I said, putting my arm around her shoulders, "but trust me, I have an idea."

She looked up at me, giving me a weak smile, yet it was still the first smile I had ever seen from her.

"Okay, now we have to deal with the fact that you gave him your address--"

"No we don't," she said cutting me off, "Because while I _was_ in a live chat room, the whole address thing was in an e-mail I was going to send him. I can just change the e-mail to an I'm breaking up with you' letter."

"Ok," I said, as she started to walk back to the door, "sounds good to me."

"Ok," she said, turning to face me directly, "Miss. Maria... um, I know I've been, well, I've been a bit mean. I'm really, really sorry. It's just that--"

"Amanda, it's all right... don't worry about it."

She then smiled at me and continued on.

"Thanks."

"Sure," I said, "Oh, but one more thing."

"Yes?"

"How in the world did you find a live chat room that your father hadn't blocked off?"

"Oh, that. Well, it was rather easy. My cousin has a web page, and somewhere, tucked away in it, is a really big, well known chat room. My father lets us go to all of our family members web pages, so I just go to my cousin's chat room."

"Oh," I said, "well, you still have my permission to go there, just don't pick up anymore guys."

We both shared a laugh, and then went our own ways... she went back to her computer, and I went to the Senator's office.

As I walked towards his office, (after the dinning room incident, I had been given a quick tour of the entire house and a map) I thought about my plan for Amanda. She was no longer a child, and she needed to get out. I had to try and find something we could do together in the evening, after the other children were asleep. I didn't plan on telling the Senator this; no, I was going to his office for another reason. One of the first things I had noticed about the children, was the fact that they had the strangest clothes, that is for children who lived in the year 2003. They wore sweaters that looked like they had been taken from the seventies. Their shirts had the strangest patterns, and none of the girl's jeans had any flare to them (which most jeans did these days). I was determined to get them each a new outfit, one which they would feel normal in if they ever went out. I had to do this small task before taking Amanda out, as she would most definitely get laughed at going out in what she was wearing.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I was suprised to find myself standing in front of the Senator door. I took in a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.


	5. The Great Plain

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to post this school just started and I have been SO busy! I'll try _reall_y hard to post more frequently from now on! Also, I want to thank you all for all the great reviews keep em' coming cuz I love them! Also, it's because of hurricane Isabel that I was able to update, (she gave me a 3 day weekend!) which gave me the extra time I needed to write! Also, thanks to all the people who give me ideas for my story I really appreciate it! 

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it : ) 

***I'm really sorry about the formatting for the entire story fanfiction keeps messing it up!

**__**

~~ PLEASE R/R THANKS ~~

---

End of chapter 4:

__

Snapping out of my thoughts, I was surprised to find myself standing in front of the Senator door. I took in a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.

---

"Yes come in." I heard a muffled voice say from behind the door.

In response, I slowly began to open the heavy door, peering around the 

corner. I found myself looking into a very dark room, lit only by a 

single lamp upon a polished oak desk opposite me. Behind the desk sat the senator, his black suit stiff against his skin.

"Erm, Senator. I was wondering if I could have a word."

I heard a sigh of annoyance from the man, yet he beckoned for me to come in.

It took me a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the 

room, but once they did I was very happy to drink in my surroundings. I was standing in a library. Shelves full of books lined every wall. 

Wooden floorboards crisscrossed their way around the room. My eyes then landed on the Senator, sitting in his high backed, scarlet colored chair. He looked like someone I had scene before, though I could not place him. His facial expressions, they were the same as someone else's, but who? I begun to ponder this until—

"Miss Maria, are you here for a purpose, or are you just looking for 

another room?"

"Oh, yes Sir sorry. Um well, you see I was just well—"

"Do you mind getting to the point sometime today. You do realize that 

I'm trying to run a state, and you are making it rather difficult."

I was shocked by his out burst. I let my mouth hang open for a 

mere second, then I shot back my defense.

"For your information, Sir, I am here on behalf of your children not 

for myself. I hope," I gave a quick pause, trying to make my speech more meaningful, " that your children are important enough to you that you can take a pause from the state you have been running for the past three years, and talk about them."

A pair of cold, dark eyes were fixed upon me, and I was glaring right 

back into them.

"Be careful Maria, you must show more respect towards your boss"

"And you-" I stopped myself, knowing that I had already gone too far.

The Senator raised his eyebrows at me, showing no signs of kindness.

"As I recall, you came here to talk about my children not me."

"Yes Sir," I began, feeling rather guilty for my outburst, "Yes, well I 

came to talk to you about clothes for the children. You see-"

"Miss Maria, my children have no problems with their clothes, and if 

that's all you've come to talk about, I ask you to waste no more of my time. Please promptly exit from where you so rudely entered."

With that he looked back down at the document he was reading.

Unfortunately, I was not able to handle this to well, being the outspoken 

person I am. Instead of turning and leaving, which would have been the 

best choice to make, I persisted.

"Senator, forgive me, but I have not seen anyone wear the type of 

clothes that the children wear since 1991almost ten years ago!" I said, crossing the room, until I was standing right in front of the desk.

"Maria, did I not tell you to leave it you were going to talk about 

clothes? I really have no time for this nonsense-"

"Sir! If you think that the self-esteem of your children is nonsense-"

"Miss Maria, I see in no way how what the children wear can effect 

their self-esteem-"

"Why of course it can! If they were to go out, for ANY reason, 

children their own age would chase them through the streets laughing at them! I'm sorry Sir, but girls these days DO NOT wear bright, neon pink, knee length sweaters over black stirrup pants they would be tortured! Why, I-"

"Alright, alright I get your point. You, however, don't seem to 

understand me. My children, Miss Maria, do not go out, therefore it doesn't matter," the Senator said in a commanding, stern voice.

"Yes, but Sir. You're also missing my point. Do they ever, in any 

way, interact with other children their own, or around their own age?" I responded in a questioning tone.

"Only their cousins" he trailed off, reading the expression written 

across my face.

"Fine, if it will make you leave me alone to do my work, you can buy 

them clothes BUT only one thing each! Understand? I don't want them 

getting any ideas-"

"Oh thank you Sir! Oh, the children will be so happy! They're going to 

love-"

"Yes, yes, alright. Now will you please leave me in peace," he asked, gritting his teeth and glaring at the paper.

I could tell that even if he wasn't going to show it, he did appreciate 

my happiness, soon to be his children's.

"Yes, right away Sir," I said, feeling as happy as a soaring eagle.

I turned and began to leave the room. I had won the argument. I had 

convinced the Senator that I was right I had convinced the man, who 

from day one I had known was going to be tricky. I felt as light as a 

feather, my thoughts drifting up into the clouds my plan was working. I felt so perfect, so whole. I wished I could tell someone of my happiness something clicked; Carl. I had to call him, to tell him of my plan-

"Miss Maria," the Senator spoke, breaking my thoughts, "unless you wish 

to pay for these clothes yourself, then I suggest you come back hear and take this."

He was holding something in his hand, though form a distance I could 

not tell what.

I crossed the room once more, and reaching his desk, bent over the 

object now lying on the table.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"A pre-paid credit card. You have 700 dollars on that, 100 dollars for 

each kid I don't suppose you'll need more, hmm?"

"No," I began, "I think that will be quite enough."

Smiling down upon him, I took the card in my hand and made my way back 

to 

the door.

"Oh Maria," the Senator caught my attention once more, "Now I do trust 

your judgment, so please, don't get anything inappropriate, okay?"

"Of course," I broadly smiled as I exited the room.

Deciding to give the children a few more minutes on the computer, I 

hurried to my room. I spent a few minutes digging through my drawers, looking for my phone card. Once I had found it, I promptly dialed Carl's number. The phone rang twice then I heard the happy voice of an old friend.

"Hello," said Carl.

"Guess who," I began, playing with him.

"Well hello Sunshine! How's life in the northeast's own Golden State?" 

He asked, jokingly.

"Well, I'm afraid it's not as golden as I'd hoped."

"Oh," he responded, sounding interested, "do tell."

"Well, Mr. Golden himself is in fact not all he appears to be," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No?" He said, sounding even more interested.

"No he is very much not. In fact I would say he's even opposite of 

being golden."

"Wait, were talking about the same person here, right? Senator Easton, 

the man who lowered crime rate in California 25 %, the man who raised 

teachers pay 15%, the man who-"

"Yes the same man who forbids me to let his children go beyond the 

wall surrounding their house, the man who blocks half the sites on the 

internet so his children have no idea what in the hell is going on in the world, the man who forces his daughters to wear knee-length floral sweaters over stirrup pants, the man who forbids his children to have friends!" I finished exhausting all the air from my lungs in anger.

"Whoa, now the floral sweater is harsh!" He responded.

I had to chuckle at that. Even in my pure frustration, Carl could make 

me laugh.

"Yes, well lucky for them their father and I just had an argument over 

that," I said.

"You argued with the Senator? Is that even legal-"

Again I laughed.

"Of course it is," my tone lightened as I continued, "Now 

listen. I told the senator the floral sweaters were WAY harsh, and in the end he broke and gave me a 700 dollar pre-paid credit card see, aren't you proud of me?! I'm not a pushover when it comes to my boss!"

"Congratulations! You'll be the first person I'll come to if I ever 

need to know who to lose my job!"

"Hey! You're so mean to me," I exclaimed in mock annoyance.

It was his turn to chuckle.

"Oh Sunshine, your always outspoken, which really gets you far in life-"

"You have one minute of talk time left," a computer animated voice cut 

in.

"Oh crap-" I started to say.

"Well, according to Mrs. Timely, it looks like it's time for you to get 

going, huh Sunshine?" Carl said.

I gave a small sigh; I was enjoying my time talking to Carl.

"Yes oh, but wait! I have to tell you my plan!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, but hurry." 

"Yes, well here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take Amanda out 

tomorrow night. They have these outdoor concert things on the Mall, 

you know that big grassy area downtown?"

"Yes I know that big grassy area downtown'," he said mockingly.

"Ok, well I was just checking any way, I'm taking her to a concert 

tomorrow night where, I hope she'll meet some kids her own age. Then, on either Saturday or Monday, I'm going to take all the kids on a tour of Washington D.C.!"

"Sounds like fun" he said, "but right now I'm going to say goodnight 

before time is up I'm also going to say good luck, because if the Senator catches you taking the children out, well, I don't even want to comment on that."

"Well, thanks for the encouragement," I said.

"Oh, you're welcome I though you'd appreciate it."

"Goodnight, Carl."

"Night-night, Sunshine."

With that, we hung up.

I sat on the plush, comfortable bed for a moment, just staring at the 

phone. 

I was reflecting on the past the way life had been before I had 

moved. 

My thoughts broke when there was a small knock on my door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Miss. Maria are you in there?" I heard the squeaky voice of little 

Audrey.

"Oh yes I'm coming," I replaced the receiver and joined her in the 

hall.

"Now, what do you need," I said as I bent over, picking her up.

"I need help with another math problem, Miss. Maria!"

"Oh? Did you try my trick?" I asked.

"Yes! It didn't work, the numbers were too big!!!"

"Really? Well, I have an idea. Why don't we save the math problem for 

tomorrow, when we can think clearer, and why don't we go and get 

everyone ready for bed?"

"But, I'm not tired!" Audrey protested.

"Well, how about I make a deal with you. If you go to bed now, you can 

tuck all of your brothers and sisters in before you go to sleep how's that sound?"

A tiny smile spread across her face.

"Alright let's go get em'!" she said confidently.

We headed off, back to the computer room. There, Audrey gathered 

everyone up and they all went off to clean up for bed. Mimi, Audrey and I went our own way.

"So," I began. I was sitting on the edge of their bathtub in their 

private bathroom, watching them brush their teeth.

"What do you think we should do this weekend?"

"Something fun maybe we could all play a board game together!" Mimi 

responded.

I gave a small smile as they both spat into the sink, their 

teeth brushing time over.

"Alright! Time for bed actually, Audrey, I need you to come with me 

for a moment. Mimi, will you get into bed? Audrey and I have to go do 

something really quickly!"

"What? Can I come?" Mimi begged.

"Sorry sweetheart, but not this time." I apologized to the little 

girl.

"But-"

"If you go to bed without a fuss this time, next time you can come," I 

said cutting her off quickly, showing a small smile.

"Well okay. But you promise next time I can come?" she asked, just 

making sure.

"I promise!" I promised as I bent down to pick up Audrey, "Now 

go hop into bed."

Without another word, Mimi flew out of the bathroom and over to herbed.

"Good girl now we'll be back in 3 minutes alright?"

She nodded as Audrey and I left the room. We walked to each child's 

bed side where Audrey promptly placed a kiss on their forehead, then said good night. It was lovely watching her. She was so cute, acting all grown up. She was even tired when it was finally her turn to be kissed upon the forehead by me.

"Good night you two," I said quietly, closing their door behind me.

"Good night Miss. Maria!" Mimi and Audrey responded in unison.

Once the children were all in bed, I quickly gather up some of my 

stuff. After the children's bedtime was the only free time I had. If I wanted to take Amanda out the next night, I had to go shopping now. So I did. I drove out into the busy summer night, in search of a mall. Lucky for me, there was one not to far from the Easton's residence. I wandered around in there for two hours or so, trying to find things I thought kids would like to wear. It wasn't the easiest thing ever, but in the end I think I did fine.


	6. A Night Out

A/N: Ok I'm hoping you like this chapter, I'm not too sure how it turned out. It may feel a bit rushed in some places if it does, I'm sorry!!! Also, I need help w/ something I can never come up w/ good chapter titles if you can think of a better one for _any_ of the chapters I have up so far, e-mail me and I may change the title!

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it : ) 

Summary: Ok, in this chapter Maria and Amanda do something fun :)

***Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! I love reviews :) Also here are some little responses to reviews: Maria's Georg: Maybe I'll bring Carl back, ya never know; ) but there was a phone call w/ him in the last chapter!!! ~ PsYcHo-Me: Don't worry! The Senator is gonna get nicer, (just give him time)! 

**__**

***Again please R/R _***_

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

In the back of my mind, I had known what types of clothes I had wanted to buy for the children. Something modern, in style, yet not too flashy, (as I knew most clothes were these days). In the end however, I was quite pleased with the clothes I did get.

I awoke early the next morning, perhaps too early considering how late I had been up the night before. After shopping I had brought the new clothes home and wrapped them in brown paper I figured the children would appreciate this more. I had wanted to make it a big deal for the children, as getting new clothes were something that I didn't think happened to them often. So as I had planed; I delivered the brown paper packages to the children first thing in the morning

"Why are you making us all sit in a circle with our eyes closed, Miss 

Maria," little Audrey asked.

"I told you, Audrey, I have a surprise for you!" I responded, a faint smile creeping onto my face.

"Oh" Audrey replied knowingly.

"Now," I said, trying to build the suspense, "I am going to place something in front of each of you. When I say open, you may open your eyes, but not until thenclear?"

The response of seven anxious voices filled the room, and I began to lie out the packages, the correct one in front of each child.

"Alright," I said, eager to begin the count down, "on the count of three. One two three! OPEN!"

The sound of ripping paper and delighted squeals filled the room. Hilary was the first to devour the paper.

"OH MY GOD! It's gorgeous! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed and ran to me. She put her arms around my neck and embraced me tightly.

"Gosh," I began, correcting her language slip, "and you're quite welcome! I hope you all like your clothes. I tried my best to pick out stuff that you would like to be seen in--"

"I would love anyone to see me in this," Hillary continued on squealing, "but WAIT! What do you mean you picked out clothes you thought we would like to be seen in?"

"Oh I meant nothing by it," I said as a broad, mischievous, smile spread its way across my face.

"Oh, come on," Luke persisted impatiently.

"Yeah, you can't lead us on like that, then not tell us anything," Zach argued.

"I'm sorry, but I see no way in which I was leading you on. Besides, you know you're not allowed to leave this house and its grounds," I responded, the big smile not loosing its light on my face, "Now, as we would not want to find out later that these clothes don't fit, I think it would be a good idea if you went and tried them on don't you think, Julie?"

"Well, yes--"

"Good! It's lovely to know that someone agrees with me and doesn't feel like arguing. Now, off you all go! Be back in five minutes as I want to see how the clothes look," I said, cutting Julie off.

It was a priceless moment for me, watching all of their stunned, puzzled faces as they headed off for their rooms. I enjoyed having a secret that I knew they were just itching to find out.

Everyone was back in the room no later than five minutes later, just as eager as before to find out what my big smile was about.

"Oh do tell us, Miss Maria," they begged, pleading looks in their happy eyes.

"Alright, alright," I said, "I'll tell you one thing," the room silenced at my words, "The one thing is you'll find out what when I'm ready for you to know."

"Ha! So there is a _what_," Julie observed.

"Yes, Julie, there is a _what_," I said gleefully.

"But you're not going to tell us because" Amanda added in slyly.

"Because, you can't learn secrets until it's time for you to learn them," I blatantly said, "but one thing I can say, one of you will know the secret sooner than the rest."

The once silent room became loud again, as the children began to whisper amongst themselves. Little phrases such as "I hope I hear it first," or "Me too, but if you hear first, will you tell me?" bounced around in my head as I excitedly scanned the children's faces. It was quite a sight, as even the oldest looked excited.

"So," I said, breaking the commotion, "now that you are wide awake and enthusiastic it's time for work to begin!"

The room was filled with groans, but the children obeyed by heading over in the direction of their desks.

That Friday flew by for me, but I could feel the children's agony as they considered all the possibilities as to what my mystery could be.

At 8:45 p m, I sent them all off to get ready for bed.

"Alright everyone, time to log off your computers!" I said loudly, clapping my hands together.

Amazingly, they did as they were told. I suppose they had finally become accustom to me and liked me enough to do what I said.

As they were walking out of the room, I grabbed Amanda's arm to pull her aside. Unfortunately, it wasn't discreet enough.

"So Amanda's going to be the first one to know the secret," Audrey piped up, causing all the children to turn back curiously.

"No, no, no everyone I just have to talk to her about a paper she was working on for English. Go get ready for bed, I'll be in to say good night in five minutes-"

"You're just trying to get rid of us so you can tell her the secret privately!" Luke chimed in.

"Now I assure you that is most defiantly not what I'm doing," I responded, sternly.

"Then why do we have to leave," Hilary asked.

"Because," I said, beginning my response, "How would you like it if I talked about some of your work in front of your brothers or sisters, Mimi? Don't you think you'd feel a bit, well, embarrassed?"

"Oh did she do badly?" Audrey asked.

"I'm not going to tell any of you except for Amanda. Now, you must all go get ready for bed," I commanded strictly, not a hint of the usual lightness in my voice.

The six of them, finally giving in, turned and sulked away to their rooms. I quietly closed the doors behind them.

"So," Amanda began nervously, "did I do badly?"

"Of course not!" I said, turning to her, my face brightening into a wide smile. "In fact, you did so well on that essay, I'm going to reward you."

"You're, um, you're what," she asked, clearly confused.

"I'm going to reward you for a job well done," I repeated.

"Oh, are you going to tell me the secret or something?" She questioned.

"Actually yes. Although, it's not the secret that your brothers and sisters wanted to hear. Your secret is that I'm taking you out to a concert," I finished, studying her face.

"A c-concert? B-but I don't understand! How, when, why did my father let you-"

"Well," I said, cutting off the stunned girl, "That's the trick to go, you're going to break a few rules with me."

I looked at her, trying to figure out what her expression would be, how she felt about this.

"Well," she said, her state of shock easing a little, "I guess but when, and what if Dad catches-"

"He," I started, "won't catch us, and we would go tonight."

"Tonight!" She exclaimed.

I could see her emotions changing on her face, her mind wondering if it was right to go, or if she should follow her fathers orders.

"Yes Amanda, tonight. I have it all arranged, that is if you want to go"

"Well, I do! But what if-"

"That," I said, cutting her off again, "is a chance we will both have to take. I can assure you however, that we will have lots of fun going, and I hope you'll come with me," I paused which I hoped increased the effect, "Now, I am going to say good night to your little brothers and sisters. If you want to go, meet me back here in 15 minuets 100 percent ready. Okay?"

Her mouth was hanging open in utter disbelief. I sighed, trying to hide the smile that was just itching to form. I winked at her and exited the room.

Trying to calmly say good night to the children was no easy task. I was eager to see if Amanda was going to break her father's rule and do something for herself, or if she would do as she was told, like she had her entire life.

After spending five minutes with the children, I went to get ready myself. 

I had actually bought myself a new shirt also, just for fun.

So I got ready, getting dressed, applying make-up, the works! I felt younger when I was done, and pretty too. I was also a bit nervous. What if Amanda didn't come? What if she did come, but the Senator caught us?

Turning the corner into the room, I was immensely happy to see a glamorous up 

Amanda, waiting for me.

"So," I started, "I take this as a sign that you're coming?"

"Yes I guess. I figured it would be a shame to waste such a lovely Friday night." She then broke into a big grin.

"Well, I believe you made the right choice, Miss Easton. Now, shall we be on our way before your father decides to pay this room a visit?"

"Oh yes lets!"

As I look back, I'm not to sure how we made it out of the house that night, but luckily we did!

Once out on the street, Amanda and I began our first real conversation.

"So," I started off the conversation, "Do you think you'll find any cute guys tonight?"

Even in the dark, I could see her blush.

"Who knows" she gave a quick pause, "But I hope so!"

We both laughed at that as we made out way to the Metro Station. We had been forced to take the train, as my car had been valet parked and we would have DEFFENITLY been noticed had I chosen to drive it.

As I paid for the tickets, Amanda's facial expression was just glowing. It then clicked in my mind: she hadn't left her house in forever. This was probably the farthest she had been in years. These thoughts played in my mind over and over again as we found a bench next to the tracks where we sat and waited for the train.

"So, what's freedom like," I asked curiously.

We both had to laugh at that, but my question was a serious question.

"Wonderful!" She responded looking about the station at the people milling around, waiting for the train. "I had forgotten how many other people there are in the world! Miss Maria, what if I get nervous around people and I can't talk to them! I mean, I haven't really had to talk to anyone new-"

"Relax!" I said, smiling at the hysteric girl, "You could have talked to me when I came!"

She blushed a little at that, knowing she had not been the most pleasant person around me. Her red cheeks caused me to laugh.

"Trust me, it will be okay! I know you'll be fine"

We stood up as the screeching train came slowly around the corner.

"Oh" Amanda squealed, "this is SO exciting! I haven't ridden a train in years!"

I smiled at the girl as we boarded the train. Even during the long ride, she still remained excited. I tried to picture in my mind what it would feel like to be cooped up for years, never allowed to leave the house. It was unimaginable to me. I doubt I could live like that.

We arrived at our station. I could barley believe Amanda was still with me, as she seemed to be flying away with excitement.

We immediately walked to the Mall, as we were already late for the concert. The music became steadily louder as we neared the stage. Thousands of kids began to fill in the gaps around us, making it harder to maneuver our way to the stage. At that point, I was carried away by the music.

Amanda and I danced for ages. Finally, her energy began to die down.

"Miss Maria-"

"You know it will be really okay for you to just call me Maria," I said, cutting her off.

"Maria," she began again, in a somewhat uneasy tone, "Would you mind if I went to get a drink?"

"Of course not! In fact, I think I'll come with you I'm getting really thirsty from all this dancing!"

We walked over to the snack bar, where we got in line.

"So," I said, beginning a new conversation, "Seen any cute guys?"

Amanda blushed, but showed she didn't deny the comment.

"Look I really want to thank you for getting me out of the house-"

"Oh, it's no problem. Actually, I wanted to get out too. I honestly don't see how you could have been locked in there for years-" I was cut short, as it was our turn in line.

"Hey," the boy behind the counter said, "What can I get ya?"

We ordered our drinks, and the boy yelled them over his shoulder to another boy, who I presumed to be the waiter.

"So," I heard Amanda say.

I turned to face her, but realized immediately she wasn't talking to me she was talking to the boy behind the counter.

"Do you get any breaks to actually enjoy the music," Amanda asked the boy.

"Yeah, a few. But not too many," he responded smiling.

"Well that's cool a free concert, huh?" 

"Yeah it's sweet. So, are you here from in town, or are you an out-of-towner?" He asked her.

I was in a state of shock. Here was the girl, who half an hour ago was asking me if she was socially impaired, and if she would have trouble talking to people. I was so surprised to see her talking to a completely strange boy and what's more, a rather cute one. She was doing it so coolly too. No stuttering, no airhead remarks, none of that silly stuff I saw in most girls her age.

My thoughts were broken as the two broke into laughter.

"Yeah, so anyway," the boy began to speak again, yet was quickly cut off by the other boy behind the counter.

"Hey Chris here are the two drinks!"

The strange boy, now given the name Chris, turned to receive the drinks, then handed them to us.

"So," he said, looking at Amanda, "I get off in 15, ya wanna meet me back here for my 15 minute break?"

Amanda smiled.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

With that, she gave a little wave, grabbed my hand and we were off.

"Whoa! What was that," I said excitedly, beginning to feel a bit giddy myself.

"I know!" She squealed, "Isn't he gorgeous!"

"Yes! But what happened to the shy, unsure girl that was here half an hour ago?" I asked, jokingly.

"Oh, she decided to go away" Amanda replied, winking at me.

"So what if I say you can't go back an meet with him?" I asked seriously, though just playing with her.

Her mouth began to drop, ready to protest, but I spoke up first.

"I'm just kidding with you! You know I would never spoil an opportunity like that."

We walked over to a near by tree and drank our sodas, talking quietly. 

The time came for her to go meet Chris, and I didn't put up any protest.

When she finally came back, smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen on a person's face, I told her it would be a good idea if we probably left now.

She put up no protest as she had other things on her mind such as Chris.

As we rode the train home, she told me all about him. What his favorite music was, who his role model was, everything and anything you could learn about some one in a 15-minute time block.

At the time we reached the gate to the house, she was still talking.

"AND he likes to-"

"Amanda," I said, cutting her off in mid-sentence, "I've loved hearing about 

Chris, but now you must be quite as we do not want to wake anyone up."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back, giving a quick nod.

The entrance into the house was painless, until we reached Amanda's room. We were rather surprised to see a bit of light streaming through her partially open door, but we were even more surprised to find all six of her younger brothers and sisters, wide and awake, sitting on her bed.

"Well," I began, breaking the awkward silence; "someone didn't follow the directions of going to bed."

"Yeah well someone lied to us!" Hillary said loudly.

"I never lied," I responded coolly.

"Um, yes, you did," Julie cut in.

"How?" I questioned.

"You said that you weren't gonna tell Amanda the secret, and you did and what's worse: YOU TOOK HER OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Hillary belted out.

"Shhh!" I said, rushing to her side.

"Yeah! WHY should I be quite!" she said sarcastically.

"Because, one you are, two I'm going to tell you the secret!" I said, almost as loudly as she had, "Now, are there any more statements, or complaints?"

No one spoke.

"Good," I said in a low whisper, "Then I ask you to be quite while I explain the deal. All right here's what's going on. I took Amanda out tonight, to see if it was possible to get out without anyone seeing us it is my current intention, if there are no complaints, to take all of you out tomorrow on a tour of Washington D.C. Now, are there any complaints with that?"

The room remained silent.

"Good, then I suggest you go to bed immediately, so I will not change my mind."

Six pairs of feet began to scamper, gone almost as soon as I finished the sentence. Soon, it was just Amanda and I.

"That was smooth," she said.

"Yes, well I have many years of practice," I responded, smiling, "Now, as we've both had a busy night, I'm going to go to bed now myself."

Smiling once more, I turned to exit the room.

"Miss Maria!" Amanda said, catching my attention.

I turned to face her.

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks I had an amazing night!"

"Well, your welcome," I responded with a smile.

With that, I left the room, eager for sleep.


	7. A Movie, Museums, and Icecream

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me awhile to update I've been rather busyJ So this chapter is sorta the last is this section of my story. In other words, the next chapter, (the one to follow this one) is a bit of a turning point. Also, two chapters from now it's gonna start to get a bit "romantic" at least I thinkJ 

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it J 

Summary: In this chapter Maria takes the all of the kids on a tour of Washington D.C.!

***Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! I love reviewsJ Also here are some little responses to some of the reviews people gave: Emilyn: _I'm REALLY sorry about the spelling!_ I think I may have put up the un-edited copy I'm going to try and fix itJ ILUVTSOM: Oh don't worry she'll realize she living her favorite movie soon enough, (I'm REALLY excited about that part! I'm thinking of devoting a whole chapter to her discoveryJ )

**__**

***Again please R/R _***_

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

I awoke at 8am the next day, to a loud knocking on my door. The children had never waken me up before... but sure enough, today I could hear many small muffled voices. 

"Miss. Maria?" I heard one of them say, "Are you awake?"

"You're keeping your promise for today, aren't you?"

"We're all dressed and ready to go..."

I quickly got up and headed for the door. Opening it slightly, I peered into the bright, sunlit hall.

"And what if I changed my mind," I said to all the eager faces staring up at me. It was just as a joke, for I had a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Oh Miss. Maria!" Little Audrey began, her eyes looking watery; "You can't do that! We--"

"I was only kidding, darling! Oh, come now... don't cry!" I said in a soft voice, kneeling on the ground, my arms out stretched. She immediately lunged forward, nearly knocking me over.

"There, there... it's alright," I then looked around at the other children, who seemed a bit amused by the event before them.

"So," I began, still holding Audrey in my arms, "What's the plan for the day?"

"What do you mean, _What's the plan for the day_?" Hillary asked uncertainly.

"I mean, what do you children want to do?" I responded.

"I though we we're going downtown," Luke said.

"We are Luke, but what do you want to _do_ downtown?"

The response to my question was complete silence. I looked from child to child, no one saying a thing.

"Well then," I said, quickly coming up with an answer to my own question, "I'll try my best to give you all an exciting tour!"

Expressions lightened as I spoke and the children began to whisper amongst them self's. Audrey finally pulled away from me and began to join her brothers and sisters in their conversations.

"Alright everybody," I said, standing up and clapping my hands together, "I want you all to go change into the new clothes that I bought for you... and I want you to meet me in the entrance hall in 10 minutes. Ok?" I needn't have bothered verifying because the second I finished, the children dashed off towards their rooms.

After getting dressed myself, I went into the bathroom to freshen up. As I straightened out my hair, I began to worry a bit.

What was I going to do with seven children all day? That was a rather hard question to answer, as this was also my first time touring Washington. Yet, as I had been a teacher, I had been told what most students found most appealing on their field trips to Washington. I decided to go along with these decisions and picked four destinations for the day. First, we would travel to the _National Air and Space Museum, _then _The Museum of Natural History. _Next, we would head for the _National Mall_, and look at some of the monuments. To conclude the trip, we would go look at the _White House_.

Once I was done cleaning my self up... I headed downstairs where the children were already waiting. 

"Alright everybody?" I said, as I descended the stairs. I did a quick scan of the children below to make sure everyone was wearing a warm jacket atop their clothes. After all, it was the beginning of October and it promised to be cold out.

My prediction of chilly weather was correct, as we soon learned stepping into the front yard.

"Burr!" I heard Mimi say, "It's awfully chilly today!"

She was right too. It also looked like rain there was absolutely no sun in the gray morning sky.

"It's good everyone decided to wear their jackets!" I said cheerfully, "Oh... I must stop at the bank quickly before we head into town... we need money for the metro."

"Oh, the metro! We're riding on the metro!" Exclaimed an excited Julie.

"Yes," I responded in a half laugh.

We walked the five blocks to the bank, where I withdrew some money. We then proceeded to the metro station. Once we were all standing on the train platform, I gathered them all around me.

"Alright," I began in a very serious, firm voice, "This is the one not so fun part of the day. It's also the time you need to pay the most attention. I'm going to layout the ground rules for this trip. The first rule is you must follow all directions I give, _or,_ we will go home immediately and we will never take another trip again. Understood?"

I looked directly at each child, watching them all nod silently back at me.

"Good," I said in the same voice, "Now, I'm going to put you into pairs of two... you must ALWAYS know where your partner is. You must also ALWAYS stay with them. This is SO important because Washington is a large city and I do not want to lose anyone. However, if someone does get lost, ask the first police man you see where the _Washington Monument_ is. Go there and WAIT until I, and the rest of us, come to find you. You can recognize the Washington monument very easily, as it is very tall, and very skinny. It also has a pointed top."

I look around at everyone once more, checking to see if they understood my directions.

"Another way you can make sure you don't get lost, is if you always stay in eye sight of me... in other words, make sure you can always see me. Now, before we get on the train... I'm going to give you your partners. Audrey, you're with Amanda. Julie, you and Hillary are partners, and Luke you're with Zach. Mimi... I hope you don't mind being my partner?"

"Oh not a bit!" Mimi responded happily.

"Good! Then we're all set!" I said, as the screeching of an approaching train began to echo through the tunnel, "Everyone... please stay clear of the edge." 

Once the train stopped, we boarded. The children were all, unsurprisingly, very excited. They were chattering loudly amongst themselves. 

After we had been on the train for a good ten minutes, then suddenly turned to me.

"What are we doing today?" they all asked in unison.

"Well," I responded, half-laughing, "I thought we would start of going to a museum--"

"A _museum?"_ Luke cut in, "I don't like museums! I hate art!"

"Well," I began, "You don't have to start liking it today... we're going to a different type of museum."

"You mean, not all museums are for art?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"No," I said with a smile, "In fact, the one we're going to today is for space--"

"I love space!" It was Julie's turn to cut in.

"Well good," I said, "Because you're going to see lots of it today! They also have rocket ships and airplanes at this museum."

The children began excited conversations once more, which continued the rest of the train ride.

We got off at Metro Central. I decided it would be a good idea for the children to look around a bit before we committed to one destination. Besides, I wasn't sure if the weather would clear up and as it wasn't raining at the moment. We headed to the National Mall first. I quickly showed them the Washington Monument and reminded them that they were to wait there if they were separated from the group. Suddenly, the first drops began to fall. Following my instructions, we quickly headed to the Space Museum.

Once inside, the excitement began once more. 

"I want to go see the Universe exhibit!"... "I want to go see the army jet exhibit!"... "I want to go see the gift shop!"

"Shhh! All right everyone! Here's what's going to happen. You will each get fifteen minuets at the... _hey!"_ I said loudly, as no one seemed to be taking in a word I was saying.

"Alright," I said, as everyone calmed down and faced me, "Now... you will each get fifteen minuets at the exhibit of your choice. It's now," I paused and looked at my watch, "10:30. I want to be done looking at 12:30, and I know you'll all want to spend some time at the gift shop."

All the faces brightened at that note. 

"So," I said, "How about we try this... We'll start with Audrey's choice, and work our way up age wise. Sound good to you?"

Everyone agreed without hesitation, and we were soon off. The museum was a very interesting place, especially for a first timer. We visited some of the Apollo models, we saw a few army airplanes... we saw just about everything you could imagine seeing in a space museum.

Once time was up, we went to the gift shop where we picked around for awhile. I promised each child a souvenir from the trip, and they all seemed set on getting one here.

"Miss. Maria! What do you think of _space ice-cream!"_ Luke asked enthusiastically

"Doesn't sound like something I'd be to willing to eat," I said smiling.

"Miss. Maria--"

"You know children," I said, "You really needn't bother with the whole _Miss_ thing... Maria is fine!"

"Ok... well then, _Maria,"_ Hillary began, "What's an IMAX?"

"Ahhh," I said, raising my eyebrows, as another idea popped into my mind, "Well, an IMAX is a giant movie theater. It's so big that when you watch the movie, you actually feel like your part of it."

"Oh," said Hillary, looking sad, "too bad father won't let us see movies."

"Yes..." I said, trailing off, "Alright! Anyone ready for lunch?"

__

Yes was the overall response, and so I bought the children their souvenirs and we were off once more.

Thankfully, the day had cleared up, and the sun was now brightly shining over head. We walked around for about five minutes, and stumbled upon one of the outdoor restaurants. 

It's actually not really a restaurant, but it's also not a vendor. It's a small building where you go up to the window and place your order.

Any ways once I had ordered eight separate lunches, and each person had gotten his or hers, we headed over to the Mall. There we found a nice patch of grass to sit and have our picnic.

"Maria," Hillary said, catching my attention.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"Can we do this everyday?" She then asked.

"Don't you think you'd get tired of it, Hillary?" I responded.

"I suppose so," she gave a quick pause, "Every other day?"

I had to laugh at this. These poor children had been cooped up for years, and now that they were finally free, I could imagine how great freedom and fresh air felt.

At around 1:30, I gathered them all together.

"I think it's time to be moving on. I have two more things I want to show you today."

It was now time for our group to pay a visit to the Museum of Natural History. When we entered the lobby, the children were immediately drawn to the giant sculpture of an elephant.

I quietly pulled Amanda aside while the rest of them were chatting away.

"Amanda," I began, "I'm going to go buy us all tickets to an IMAX show--"

"Oh wow! Are you really! That's--"

"Shhh!" I said cutting her off, "It's a surprise, and I need you to watch them while I go buy the tickets, alright?"

"Of course! Oh, I can't wait! It will be so--"

"Shhh... Don't tell them though, ok?" I said.

"Ok... are you going to get them now?"

"Yes... I'll hurry, just make sure no one gets lost, ok?"

"Sure!"

"Good," I said as I turned and walked across the room to the ticket booth.

I bought eight tickets to the 2:15 showing of _Coral Reef Adventure, _which I thought would be appropriate for everyone.

As it was nearly 2:15 when I bought the tickets, I quickly went back and retrieved the children, dragging them, partially against their will, to the theater line.

"Tell me _why_ we're standing in this line again?" Hillary asked, rather annoyed.

"_Because,_" I began, "I think you'll like this exhibit."

"Can't we come back later when there is no line?" Wined Luke.

"No... You guys really have to trust my judgement on this one... I really think that you'll like this."

At that precise moment, the doors to the theater opened and the line began to move forward. 

We walked through the doors, and into the long hallway that led to the open room. The hall was only lit by floor lamps, so it was rather dark.

"This is a bit scary--" Julie stopped in mid sentence as we entered the theater.

"M-Maria! Why didn't you tell us we were coming to see a show!" asked Hillary, scanning the large room.

"I wanted to surprise you!" I said happily as I led them to a row half way up the flight of stairs.

I feel that I was very correct about them liking the move, for when it was over, it was all they talked about. It wasn't until we reached the White House that they stopped talking.

I think it was a very special moment for them, and was for me too. 

You see, the White House is a very breath-taking thing to be looking at, especially for the first time. We stood there for about five minutes, until I broke the silence.

"Alright everyone... it's time to head home."

There was then immense awwing and booing, but I was able to stop that quickly.

"If you're good... we can stop for ice-cream once we get off the train."

That seemed to go over well as there was not another complaint. 

On that note, our Washington trip was pretty much over. I believe that I can confidently answer for the children and me that it was a wonderful day. 

True to my word, once off the metro we paid a visit to a local ice-cream shop, then walked the rest of the way home, happily laughing, talking, and eating our ice-cream.

Sadly, most good things don't last forever. The second I pushed open the gate of the house, I knew that this good day was very much over. There, standing at the top of the stair that led to the front door, was the Senator. 


	8. Excuse Me Sir, But You're Wrong

A/N: Ok this is a little chapter:) I'm not too sure how well written it is either, (so I apologize if it doesn't sound good or something). But it's really just supposed to be short and sweet. I hope to update again this weekend with a longer chapter. Also, THANKS so much for the reviews I LOVE them!

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it :)

Summary: Maria and the Senator have a little fight ;)

***Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! Also, I just wanna let all you romantics out there know the upcoming chapters are gonna start being more up your alley ;)

***Again please R/R ***

-----------------------------------------

The Senator stood frozen, perched atop the stairs, glaring down upon us.

The children and I were also standing still, our ice-cream sitting forgotten in our hands.

"Children," He began, his cool tone penetrating out ears, "To your rooms."

In shock and unable to move, the children stayed where they were.

"_Now!"_ He said, sounding more than serious.

At this, the children scampered form my side and into the house, leaving me to stand alone.

I now felt more angry then afraid. Why should he be mad at me? If anything, he should be mad at himself! Keeping his children locked up hidden from the world. I had done something for them, something to help them. I–

"_Miss._ Maria," He began, slowly descending the front stairs, "If I am not mistaken, and I like to think that I'm not, I believe I had given you _specific_ directions to _never_ let the children leave this yard!"

His fists clenched, he continued to walk toward me.

"Yes Sir but it was just one day. They needed some fresh air and excitement--"

"Then they can come out to the whenever to the yard whenever they want!" There was a short pause as he regained some self-control, "Miss. Maria, _obviously,_ you cannot comprehend the dangers that lie out there for a Senators children even the dangers you may face yourself as their nanny! Do you even understand what could have happened?"

"Yes, but the point is nothing did," I responded.

"These rules are set to help the children live happy, healthy lives--" 

"But it's not healthy for children to be cooped up like this I took them out for a much needed break! Surely you can understand that?"

"I can understand that as well as you understood my directions!" He responded shouting, and at my side now.

"It's unhealthy for children to be locked up their ENTIRE childhood! You cannot expect--"

"Don't you start lecturing me!" He fought back.

"If I don't tell you these things, who will!" I responded, charging the fire, "You're too busy to understand the affects that being locked in a box is having on these children--"

"And, _you_ you a person who had never had children of her own, you have the gut to say I'm not a good parent?"

"Yes," I responded, suddenly calm, staring back into his eyes, his eyes that seemed on fire with rage. There was a moments pause before he spoke again.

"I'm sending you back," His voice was now calm as well. He then turned and began to walk the distance to the house. As he reached the steps, my mind suddenly clicked. I started to follow him to the house.

"You're afraid you know I'm right," I shouted hotly at his figure.

This caused him to stop which in turn, led to my halting.

"Maria, I would not persist any longer," he said, turning to face me once more, his eyes glaring into mine, "You're only digging a deeper grave for yourself."

"That's alright," I began, walking up the stairs, my eyes never leaving his. Once reaching his level, I continued, "For as long as I have helped the children, I have done my job."

With that, I turned and walked inside, closing the front door behind me.


	9. Practice What You Preach

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! They're very much appreciated! 

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it :)

Summary: What happens after "the argument." 

**__**

***As Always please R/R ***

-----------------------------------------

Once I was in the house, I drew in a deep breath, calming my nerves. What had I just done? I had been rash... something I was all too good at. I quickly began walking up the stairs to my room, reflecting upon--

"Maria," a soft voice said from above.

I looked up quickly. Seven pairs of eyes were staring back at me. My heart suddenly broke. I knew for the first time I had made a mistake.

"Has father _fried _you?" It was Luke's turn to talk.

Now on their level, I looked at them all. They were such good children, and yet they were unfortunate in many ways. I began to feel horrible. Was their father going to punish them for going along with me? Also, how was I to respond to Luke's question?

"Well," I began, "In a way I suppose he has. You see children, you're always supposed to listen to your boss... I didn't do that. I broke the rules."

"But Maria," Audrey spoke, "I d-don't want you to leave!"

She was crying now, and the other children looked close to it too.

"There, there sweetie, don't worry!" I said with a fake smile, feeling tears begin to burn the backs of my own eyes. I reminded myself, for the sake of the children, that I mustn't cry.

Kneeling on the ground, I extended my arms for the little girl. Instead, I got a large group hug. 

The children dashed towards me, and every last one began to cry.

"M-Maria! I will miss you if you g-go!" Whimpered Mimi.

"Oh, I know darling... I'll miss you too. I'll miss all of you very, very much!" I began to break down to. It was terribly hard not to. Seven children, all hugging you at once, loving you so much!

We were all so wrapped up in each other, in our tears, that we didn't see the Senator come back inside. We didn't even see he come up the stairs. I never discovered how long he stood watching us, but his presence was discovered by Audrey.

"Father! H-How c-could you fire _our_ Maria?" she asked in tears.

I turned sharply to face the Senator. Our eyes came in contact. He looked at me, and I looked at him. For a brief moment, I could only see him, his eyes searching mine. I felt as if he were reading my every thought... though I could not prevent it. As hard as I tried, I couldn't pull away.

Suddenly Julie spoke.

"Father, why are you--"

"That's enough wining," The Senator said calmly, turning to face his children.

I took that as my cue, and arose form the floor quickly. Straightening my clothes, I turned and headed for my room, not able to look at the children or the Senator. No one spoke as I walked away, but I could feel their eyes burning into the back of my head. In fact, it was almost a relief to reach the isolation of my room.

I immediately fell onto my bed, letting my tears flow freely. How could I have messed up so much?

I believe that after a while, I cried myself to sleep, for when I opened my eyes next, the outside sky was dark.

It took me a moment to remember the occurrences of the day, but when I finally did I had to shudder. I began to pack, knowing that the Senator had expected me to leave hours ago.

Just as I was stuffing the last of my sweaters into my already full bag, I heard a knock upon the door.

"Come in," I said staring at the door with curiosity, wondering who it could be. 

The door slowly swayed open, and to my most utter surprise, there stood the Senator.

I must have looked shocked, for he gave me a small smile before closing the door behind him.

"Hello," He began.

"Sir," I said quietly staring at the floor, then I looked back up to speak again, this time more frantic, "I'm awfully sorry I haven't left yet. You see, I fell--"

"You fell asleep. Yes, I know," he cut in.

"Err... how, might I ask?" I said, looking puzzled.

"Ah, well, you see... I actually came to talk to you earlier," He said, throwing in a small smile.

"Oh?" I responded, "May I ask... w-why?"

"Yes, I figured you might," He responded, looking downward and scratching the back of his neck in a _I'm procrastinating sort-of way_.

There was a moment of silence. Both of us felt uncomfortable, as we glanced around the room, trying to avoid the others eyes. It was him who spoke first.

"Look, I have to talk to you about today--"

"Oh, Sir," I said, cutting him off, "About today... I am so terribly sorry! I was way out of line... I just--"

"_Miss. Maria_," he said, cutting in, "Please stop this jabbering... I did not come here to ask for an apology. In fact, I came for the exact opposite reason. I've come to_ give_ an apology."

I could feel my lower lip drop, yet I had no control over it. Nor did I have control of the way I just stood there, staring. Did he just say what I though he said? Was the Senator of California apologizing to me? I think I looked rather strange, as the Senator soon began to laugh, causing the tension that had built up in the room to ease, an ease I was rather grateful for.

I gave a small smile and spoke.

"And, what is this apology for?"

"For being a jerk," He responded. I raised my eyebrows, but he continued to talk, "It's not easy for me to give apologies, but when one is due I'll give it. You see, I had a little talk with my children... a longer talk then I've had with them in years. We talked about lots of things... it was almost a _getting to know you_ time," he paused, looking rather sad, "Yet, every topic seemed to find it's way back to you. So in the end we talked about you."

He started to pace the room, looking around at the walls. I could tell he felt very uncomfortable, so I gave him his space. About a minute later, he began talking once more.

"So," he said, clapping his hands together, and looking at me once more, "The children told me, and I happen to agree on this one, that it would be unforgivable of me to fire you."

Again, I was in shock. I looked at him uneasily

"So... erm... does that mean I can stay?"

"Absolutely," there was a pause, "In fact, we would be honored if you would stay," He said smiling, a smile which he kept fixed upon me.

My heart skipped a few beats. I felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was staying! I didn't have to leave! I could still see the children... and spend my days with them--

"Oh, Sir! Thank you SO much," I said. I wanted to run to his side and fling my arms around him! For the first time since I got here, I didn't hate him!

"Yes, hem, well," was all he could manage to say. He began to open the door, preparing to leave, "Oh Miss. Maria, I almost forgot... tomorrow, as an apology present, I'm taking everyone on a _field trip. _And... it's not to the back yard," he gave a quick wink, and quickly stepped out.

I stood still for a few moments; the largest smile upon my face... yet still I questioned, what had just happened? It honestly made no sense to me. Why had he apologized? What had caused the mood change? And WHAT in the _world_ had caused him to say we were going on a "field trip" tomorrow? Hadn't he just finished yelling at _me _for taking his children out? Someone should really tell this man to practice what he preaches! (Not that I'm complaining though!)


	10. A Good Start

A/N: Hi everybody! Ok, question: _Should I have a Baroness, (girlfriend) type figure in this story?_ I really don't know so if you could tell me what _you _want to have happen that would be very much appreciated 

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it :)

Summary: This is a shorter chapter then I normally like to write but it's important as it ties the story together, and helps make future events work out Also, I really wanted to post something this weekend, and the only time I could find to write, (yes, I'm one of those people who _don't_ write their stories in advance) was at 1 AM so please forgive me as this chapter my had some grammar/spelling mistakes _also_, if it is written a bit poorly.

**__**

***As Always please R/R ***

-------------

It took me awhile to regain self-control. After all, its not every day a Senator admits he's wrong and you were right. I decided I needed a little venting/energy releasing time, so I called my friend Carl.

"Hello," a voice on the other line said.

"Hey! It's me!" I responded.

"Well, hello me!" Carl joked.

We talked for awhile. Our conversation helped me realize even more that Carl is the best friend anyone could wish for, as he always knows what to say, and how to make you feel better. I told him about my extremely eventful day... and his response was rather funny. He didn't speak for a moment, and when he did, it was to give a mysterious chuckle.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing," he responded.

"What? It can't be nothing," I said.

"No... It's just that your day, it reminded me of something," He said, with a hint of a laugh again tucked into his voice.

"Wait... what do you mean, _my day reminded you of something?"_

"Oh nothing..." He responded mysteriously.

"Come on! You have to tell me now!"

"Nah... I can't. It would ruin the fun for you."

"_What fun_?" I asked.

"The Lord will show you in his own good time," He responded.

"Hey," I paused to think, "Where's that line from? I know it from somewhere!"

"Maria! I'm shocked by you you really should know where it's from--"

"Ugh! Can't you just _tell me_! It's going to really bother me if you don't!"

"Sorry, darling," He stopped talking to let my annoyance seep in more, "Look, I have to go now... but enjoy your field trip tomorrow."

"Yeah... but I'd enjoy it more if you told me where that line is from!"

"Oh, you'll figure it out. Don't worry!"

"Oh I better, or else you're gonna be sorry you didn't tell me!"

"Goodnight Maria," Carl said, mockingly.

"Can't you just--"

"Goodnight Maria... you have to get up early tomorrow, so you must go to sleep!"

"Yeah... alright, night to you too."

With that, we hung up.

I lay in bed, awake for awhile trying to place the line. However, for the life of me I couldn't remember where it was from. It seemed that it should be obvious, the answer was just out of reach....

---

"Maria!!!!!!!!!"

I woke with a start, in sunlight, children, and noise filled room.

"Maria, father told us to wake you up! And guess what! We're going on a trip!" Little Audrey shouted in my ear.

"Mmm... Is that so?" I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes, while trying to prop myself up.

"Yes, and do you know where we're going?" Piped an excited Mimi.

"I," I paused to yawn, "I have no idea... tell me."

"HERSHEY PARK!" The children shouted in unison.

"Alright everybody," came a deep voice, "lets let Miss. Maria get dressed... after all, she has to be in the car in 15 minutes."

I peered around the children to find the Senator smiling back at me.

"Oh, um good morning, Sir," I said with a little smile in return.

The children quickly scampered out of the room talking and laughing with each other, leaving me and the Senator alone.

His eyes never leaving mine, his facial expressions turned serious.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize once more for my behavior. It was really bad, and I'm sorry."

I was still lying propped up in my bed as he spoke, and I suddenly began to feel very aware of myself... he seemed to just stare at me. A few seconds later, I noticed something that made me even more nervous... was it just me, or was there a faint smile tugging at his lips now?

"Oh, Sir. You really need not apologize anymore! I'm the one to blame, after all... I broke the rules."

"While that may be true... you were right in doing so. You taught me something yesterday... opened my eyes in a way."

My cheeks began to burn... I had to look away from him. What was this? His presence suddenly made me feel different, un normal. He stood there for a few moments, and even though I wasn't looking at him, I felt his eyes upon me.

"Well," he began, breaking the silence, "I'll let you get ready... though I was serious about the 15 minutes until we leave."

"Oh, yes sir! I'll be downstairs in time."

"Alright... oh, but there is something I wanted to ask you. Um... as I was such a stiff old man for the past few years... I got rid of all the children's movies in the house. You see, the car we are driving in has one of those portable T.V.s, and since Hershey Park is a good drive away, I was wondering if you had any movies here we could watch?"

My mood brightened at that, I knew the perfect movie to bring!

"Oh Sir! I have a wonderful movie that we could watch!"

The Senator looked a bit taken aback by my outburst of excitement, but showed gratitude.

"Well great... you'll bring it along then?"

"Yes. Of course," I responded.

"Wonderful... see you downstairs in 15 minutes."

With that, he stepped out of my room.

The second he had said _movie_, something clicked. _The Sound of Music _had always been my favorite movie of all time, and I was sure the children would love it. It was such a happy story, with such a lovely out come. I decided that the movie would just be the perfect touch to a day, which already looked wonderful.


	11. A Day At The Park

A/N: Ok, chapter 11. Just so you know now there's no g/f for the senator. Also, I did put a new character in, but I didn't use him as much as I thought I would, so please forgive me for that. Lastly, as I really wanted to post a new chapter this weekend, so I had to write it late at night again. Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes!

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it :) Also there is a lot in this chapter that doesn't belong to me don't sue me! I'm a 15 year old who's only money is the $60 she got for her birthday!

Summary: A day at the park That's all I can say although, there is a "cameo" in this chapter `_

***Also, sorry if this chapter seems to move quickly!

**__**

***Please R/R ***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hurried downstairs as fast as I could, not wanting to hold anyone up.

"Oh, there you are Maria!" Little Audrey said, hurrying to my side, "Come, you just _have_ to meet someone!"

I scampered after her, across the foyer until I was standing next to the senator, facing someone who I was in shock to see. I was standing in front of a man named John Preston, a man whom I had only seen before on T.V. He was one of the most famous people in Hollywood, and just this year, he had won the award for funniest man alive.

"Uncle John, this is Miss. Maria," Beamed Audrey.

"Ahh," he began, "The famous Miss. Maria. I've head so much about you... you're very outspoken, am I right?"

John extended his had towards me, but I was still in a state of shock. This man was one of my favorite actors! I viewed him with a very high respect. Finally I extended my own hand.

"I can see, that Miss. Maria is very sleep deprived today... am I right?" He chuckled to himself.

"Err--" I was cut off by the senator's laugh.

"No, no... she just seems to be a bit star struck today!"

I felt my face redden at this... it really was rather embarrassing. How many times have you been laughed at by two people who are more famous then you ever hope to be? The answer is not very often. 

Luckily for me, it was soon time to leave. We all piled into the back of a large van, and set off... driving towards Hershey, Pennsylvania.

The ride there was rather exciting. Everyone was talking about what they wanted to do, what games they would play, and what types of food they would eat. In fact, we were so busy; we didn't even watch _Sound of Music _on the way there. 

As we pulled into the parks large parking lot, the children suddenly hushed. They looked around, taking in the view.

"Now, everyone," I began, "It is a tradition, that at the beginning of every trip to Hershey Park, you must go through _Chocolate World._ Now, I hope there are no complaints to that--"

A small smile appeared on my face as seven voices began to whisper excitedly.

"Alright, then if you would please follow me," I said, opening the van door and stepping out into the warm summer day.

"Hmm, it feels to me like a day for water rides... what do you think, Luke?" I said, turning to face the boy stepping out of the car.

"Absolutely!" He responded.

12 of us began to walk over towards the park, me and the children all talking, and the senator, John and two bodyguards all talking.

We first went to Chocolate World, and I think the children's favorite part was getting the candy at the end. 

As we started through the park, there were many cries of, "I want to go here" and, "Oh! Look over here!" I could already tell that today would be full of running around.

"Alright everyone," I said loudly, and 9 pairs of eyes turned towards me, "Here's what the plan is. We will make our way through the park, staying as a group, and whenever someone sees a ride they would like to go on, we'll stop at it... whoever wants to go on can."

I would later realize what a mistake my plain was, as we would stop at nearly every ride in the park. Yet, in some way, it was worthwhile. Everyone was happy, and no one complained. 

After we had been riding for awhile, we came to the first roller coaster, _The Comet. _The children had been waiting for this one, and everyone was going on, including Audrey who was sitting with John. After waiting in line for what seemed like ages, we finally got to the carts. Everyone jumped rapidly, leaving a slight problem. The senator and I were the only ones without a partner to sit with.

"Well get on in you two!" John shouted.

Hesitating at first, I stepped in behind the senator, taking one of the two seats in our row.

"So," the senator began as we started to climb the first hill, "do you like roller coasters?"

"Oh yes," I said with more confidence then I felt. I had a strange light-headed feeling, and I wasn't sure if it was the roller coaster, or my surroundings.

"I love em' too... though I haven't been on one for awhile," He said turning to face me, a big smile plastered upon his mouth.

"Oh, well neither have _I_--" I let out a little shriek as we dove down the first hill. I grabbed his hand subconsciously as we jolted around the first bend and shot down more tracks. We dodged pillars and flew through the air, right until the point where we arrived back in the station.

As we screeched to a halt, I let out my breath, a smile forming upon my face.

"Well," I said not even realizing my grasp on the senator's hand, "that was exciting!"

I turned to face him, and our eyes locked. He was looking at me in a gentle way, a way that caused the surrounding world to evaporate. I felt my smile fade, as I stared deeper into his eyes, not able to look away. I felt as if I was in a trance... it was the strangest feeling I had ever felt before. I was no longer able to think, to move. I couldn't hear any sounds, except for my hart, which seemed to be beating 1000 miles per second. Suddenly I felt the urge to fall into his arms, to--

A loud thump of someone stepping out of the cart made me jump and enter reality. I quickly glanced down, and in doing so I noticed that his hand was in mine. I stared at it for a moment, then loosed my grip. He however, kept holding me tightly.

"Um, Sir," I said, my cheeks flushing, "we have to get out now..."

"Hmm? Oh yes!" He said, quickly stepping out of the cart, with me not far behind. Once out, I tried as hard as I could to get some space between us. I was afraid of what might happen if our eyes met once more.

The children quickly surrounded me, talking as fast as they could. They each were doing their best to be the first one to tell me their roller coaster story, and I was eager to listen. As we walked down the ramp back to the rest of the park, I barley noticed a man walk up to the senator. The man was fully brought to my attention when the senator interrupted our conversation.

"Excuse me children, Maria, but we have been offered seats to a sold out show at the main stage here in the park. I have accepted our _front row seat_, and since I have done that, we must hurry over so we're not too late."

"What are we going to see, father?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see! Actually, I think Maria will appreciate this more then all of us..."

"Oh?" I asked, mysteriously.

"Yes. You'll understand when we get there," He said, flashing an almost flirtatious smile.

We reached the auditorium, and were ushered to the front row, where once again, I was forced to sit next to the senator.

"Maria, this is my apology present to you... I wouldn't have accepted these tickets if it weren't for you... in fact, I doubt we'd even be here if it weren't for you."

"Oh senator," I said, my cheeks burning, "you give me too much credit!"

"And you must take it all! See, there are benefits of being senator, free tickets for example, and you must take advantage of everything!"

"Oh, well I--" I stopped in mid sentence as the lights dimmed.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce to you our guest today... the lovely and talented, Julie Andrews!"_

I felt my jaw literally drop! She walked on stage, graceful and elegant as ever, beaming out at the crowed.

"Hello everybody," She began, "and thanks so much for coming out! As you know, I am here today to read to you my new children's book, _Simeon's Gift._ However, before I do that, there is a very special person in the audience today... one who I would like to call up here with me. Is there a Miss. Maria Augusta with us today?"

I felt myself go numb. I turned to face the senator, and all he could do was smile back at me and push me to stand up.

"Aww... there you are!" Julie Andrews said a she smiled at me, "Now, I would like to tell everyone the achievements of this young lady... she is a teacher, who has always inspired her students, and she has even been nominated for best teacher of the year by Senator Danny Easton! Will you please give a warm welcome to Miss. Augusta?"

I began to walk down the row, feeling everyone's eyes upon me. I was ushered up the stair to the stage, where I then walked to Julie Andrews' side.

"Hello," she said smiling at me, as she extended her hand.

"Um, hi," was all I could manage to spit out in response.

"So, congratulations! I hear you're a lovely teacher. You're good with children." She said.

"Uh, um, yeah, I suppose so," I said. I was in a state of shock... I really had no idea what to say.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Maria," Julie said, giving me one last smile, as she turned to face the crowed.

"Now everyone, I am going to present Miss. Maria with her own copy of _Simeon's Gift," _She handed me the book, and with that I was ushered off stage and back to my seat.

What in the world had just happened? My eyes were still big and open, and my mouth hung as I sat stiffened my chair. I was drawn back to earth when the senator put his arm around my shoulders and whispered _Congratulations,_ into my ear.

The rest of the day seemed to breeze by, as we were back in the car in what seemed like no time at all. Everyone was extremely tired, and so _Sound of Music_ was put on right away. Before we got too far however, I managed to tell everyone that the lady we saw read the book today played the main character in this movie.

"Oh! So that's why you liked her!" Mimi said.

"And why you were completely stunned on stage!" Luke finished for her, causing everyone to laugh, but me.

Yet, before I could answer, Julie Andrews began to sing, and our conversation was forgotten.

At first, I didn't feel like watching the movie, so I decided to look at Julie's autograph, which I had not seen yet.

I flipped through the first few pages, and then found it. Yet, it was not just an autograph, but a long note written to me from Julie Andrews...

_Dear Maria,_

I am very proud to say that I have met you. You

may not know this, but I know the senator personally

and he is not one to give a quick complement. Thus,

I must congratulate you once more! The senator also 

tells me that you have helped him, not just his 

children. I personally want to thank you for that, as

I know how hard it was for him when his wife died.

You are an extraordinary person, who has made a 

difference in the world, a difference I could only dream

of making! Keep up the great work, and remember,

"Whenever the Lord closes a door, somewhere he 

opens a window."

Love,

Julie Andrews


	12. Audrey's Question

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews~ I really appreciate them! I have to say, I was really worried about the last chapter, (and I still am) as I feel, (like I posted on V's forum) that it felt really far out to me. Just so you know, I made it far out for fun but if you think it really is too far out, I'll change it it doesn't matter to me but please tell me what you think 

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it Please don't sue me! I'm a 15 year old girl who's only money is the $60 she got for her birthday!

Summary: This is the chapter Maria finds out that she's living the life of Maria, (from The Sound of Music) is a way. I hope I don't disappoint you, as I know some of you said you were looking forward to this 

**__**

***Please R/R ***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It suddenly clicked. The line, _when the Lord opens a door, somewhere he opens a window, _it made sense! It was form _The Sound of Music!_ Yet, I was still a tad confused on why Carl had used it. 

"Miss Maria, she has the same name as you!" Little Audrey, who was sitting in the row in front of me, blurted out.

I partially glanced at the screen, and saw the nuns singing about Maria.

"Yes, she does..." I said subconsciously, still spacing out some.

Why does that line mean something? Why had Carl used it? It obviously has something to do with_ The Sound of Music,_ but what was it?

"Oh my gosh!!!!" All the children shouted in unison. This time I did get drawn back to full awareness.

"What?" I said startled, looking around, "Are you alright? Is someone hurt?"

The all began to laugh at this, easing my worries. 

"Everyone's fine," said Luke, "But why didn't you tell us the reason you picked out this movie?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure.

"Miss Maria! Are you joking with us?" Mimi asked.

"No... what are you all getting at?" I asked again.

"Miss Maria! She's you!" Audrey said, pointing to the screen.

I looked at the young Julie Andrews in front of me for a moment, trying to find myself, and then it clicked. I was a young teacher, sent to teach seven children. Maria was a young postulate, sent to teach seven children. I frowned at the screen as the movie continued to play... I finally understood Carl's line. I thought for a moment shouldn't I feel happy about the connection? I mean, how many people did I know that would kill to be Maria? I used to be on of them, but something was now making me feel uneasy about it, though I couldn't place my finger on it. Something...

"Oh look! We're all in the movie too!!!" Julie burst out.

And she was right. There stood all seven von Trapp children, staring back at us. They were almost the same as the children who sat all around me.

"Oh Maria," said Mimi, "which one am I?"

I smiled at the little girl and glanced at the screen.

"Well, Mimi... I think you'd be Marta," I paused and pointed at the little dark haired girl, "that one."

The air suddenly filled with questions as to which ones they were, so I decide to stop the movie for a second and go down the list.

"Alright... Amanda you're Liesl, Zach you're Friedrich, Hillary you're Louisa, Luke you're Kurt, Julie you're Brigitta, Mimi you're Marta, and Audrey you're Gretl."

I looked around, smiling at the children. They all stared with awe at the screen, their eyes fixed upon their character. Even the older ones were interested. I gave them a moment before I spoke again.

"Well, what do you say I start the movie again?"

As the movie went on, the children were even more excited to see what happened next. When we got to the pinecone at dinner part, little Audrey burst out laughing.

"Maria! We did almost the same thing to you the first night you were here... with the spider!"

Immediately she realized the slip of her tong as all of her older siblings turned to face her, frowns upon their faces.

"Ah-ha," I said, "So it _was_ all of you!" I changed my expression, just for a moment to see how they would take a frown, but then I smiled once more to show I really did appreciate their joke.

"You know," I said seriously, "I did keep the present you gave me."

Everyone laughed, even the Senator, who's presence up until then, had been far from noticed.

"You children are lucky," he said jokingly, "if it had been me who got the gift, who knows what would have happened?"

He gave a quick wink, and everyone burst out into laughter once more... everyone but me. I sat there for a moment, staring at him, a faint smile on my face. For the first time, he seemed to be showing a real genuine love for his children, and it made me so happy. He was just so...

Suddenly, he looked over at me. I quickly glanced down, and I could feel my cheeks flushing.

The next scene was the one with Liesl and Rolf.

"Oooo... Amanda!" Luke said, "Do you have a _boyfriend too?"_

The other children began to giggle and play around with Amanda the second Luke said that. I could tell that she felt pretty embarrassed due to the fact that she sort of did have a boyfriend. Chris, who we had met at the concert, had actually kept in-touch with her.

"Amanda and her boyfriend sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G--" The children sang, as Amanda's cheeks kept turned a darker red.

"Alright!" Her father said, "That's enough."

I could tell that her reaction to the taunting unnerved him a bit, as he studied her for a moment.

The movie continued, and the children really appreciated the Do-Re-Mi scene.

"It's just like what you did with us!" Mimi said, "only the Maria in the movie didn't but the children souvenirs!"

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, but Mimi that's not true! She bought them Apples and Oranges form the fruit stand!" I said, causing the laughter to grow.

When the argument between the Captain and Maria came, the children grew silent. I knew exactly what they were thinking; I could see it in their eyes as they tried to sneak unnoticed looks at me and the Senator. I knew they were dying to ask, _Maria, did you and father fight like that?_ I wasn't about to answer their unspoken question, and it appeared the Senator didn't want to either.

We needn't have worried though, as the argument was cleared out of their minds the second the puppet show came on.

As the movie flowed on, the children grew happier, pointing out similarities between their lives, and the characters lives. They really liked the Edelweiss scene, and Audrey even commented on how it made her happy that the whole family was together like that.

When she said that, I glanced the Senator. He was staring at his little girl, and he looked sad. I even felt sad looking at him, as I knew he hadn't always been there for his children, and he was really getting to understand that.

When the Laendler came on, everyone's reaction was different.

"But Maria, she danced in the meadow, why did she say she hadn't danced in a long time?" The little ones asked.

"Ewwww... that's too romantic!" The boys said.

Strangely, Hillary and Amanda just sat there, staring at the screen.

A few minutes later, it was time for Maria to leave for the abbey. The children were heartbroken by this. Poor little Audrey turned to face me, almost crying.

"M-Maria... you'll never leave _us_... w-will you?"

"Oh no darling!" I said, leaning forward against the tug of my seatbelt to give her a hug.

After holding the little girl for a moment, it was my turn to look up and find the Senator staring at me. Our eyes locked, but unlike me the first time, he did not look away. I began to feel the world around me fading, just as it had on the roller coaster when I had looked at him. Slowly, the movie noise died, the children faded form my sight. All I could see were his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle at me, telling me something. I could feel my bottom lip drop a bit, and he gave a small smile.

"Maria!" Someone shouted, breaking our connection.

I turned to find Audrey looking at me once more.

"The children are going to find Maria!"

"Yes, they are," I said, smiling at her.

"You know," she continued, "I'd do the same thing if you left!"

The children a nodded in agreement with her, all smiling at me.

That comment touched me; it really touched my heart. I knew that the children loved me now. I mean, I had known it before, but this was the first time they had ever straight out told me... and it meant a lot.

I smiled at all of them, a nodded at the screen, indicating for them to continue watching the movie.

We were practically back in Washington now, and the movie wasn't anywhere near over. We were just getting the scene where the Captain breaks up with the baroness.

__

"Auf wiedersehn, darling." The elegant blond lady said, and turned to leave.

The car burst into cheers of joy; the children showing how happy they were that the Baroness was gone. 

"You know," Julie began, "this movie is a lot like our lives, but I'm just grateful that there isn't a baroness!"

Everyone agreed, even the Senator.

It was now time for the _something good_ scene, and the car went quiet. Looking back now, this scene had a big impact on everyone, but the thing that stood out most came very last. The first stand out was that everyone, even the boys, were quiet. They were all happy and content, with small smiles upon their faces. The next thing came when the scene was almost over.

Audrey suddenly sat upright and looked at me. I could tell she was thinking something as she stared at me, and then she suddenly blurted out a question.

"Maria, when are you and father going to fall in love?"

I sat in shock for a moment, my eyes wide, her question playing over and over in my mind. My cheeks began to redden, and I tried to think of what to say. Everyone's eyes were on me now, the movie forgotten.

"A... hem... well... I - er..." I seriously had no idea what to say.

To make matters worse, the Senator began to chuckle drawing everyone's attention towards him as well.

"Now, children... this is a movie, not real life." 

"But father, everything else in the movie is the same in our life!" Julie responded.

"Hmm now I distinctly remember someone saying how they were glad there was no baroness in our life?"

No one responded, instead the all protested silently. Luckily, we were pulling into the Senators driveway in no time at all, and since it was late everyone had to go straight to bed.

I quickly got the children out of the car, still felling a bit embarrassed by Audrey's question. We crossed the gravel driveway, and as we were all about to head through the front doors, the Senator called to us.

"Oh, and children! I forgot to tell you... tomorrow night there's going to be a party here, and I'm going to let you all stay up a little late... if you promise to stay on the side lines."

The children all exchanged excited glances, and scampered inside; everyone completely thrilled with everything that was going on in their lives.

Once I had put a very excited group of children to bed, I went to bed right away myself. I was tired, yet I still lay awake. Today had been a surreal day. So many events, so many feeling, so much everything! 

The Senator was one thing that kept popping into my mind. My views on him had changed they almost scared me. Whenever I thought of him, I felt a jot of electricity go down my spine, as my stomach filled with butterflies. I couldn't explain my feelings, though I knew they were ones like I had never felt before. 

As I slept that night, I had the strangest dream of two people dancing to the Laendler... though they were not Maria and the Captain.

-------

I hope you thought it was ok... oh, and if you review, (which I hope you do ) please tell me if you think I should change the last chapter!


	13. Waltz for a Ball

A/N: Hmm what to say, what to say. Oh yes another late night chapter (as always), so please forgive grammar/spelling. Also, I'm VERY bad at proof reading (as you can see from all my chapters) and I sadly only had time to read over this chapter twice, so please forgive that too!

Ok, important stuff. If you have the Cinderella soundtrack (the one w/ Julie Andrews singing), make a mental note in your mind what track 10 sounds like. It will help with the story. Also, remember everything in the story happens for a reason (you'll understand this later). Lastly, I think I may take the meeting Julie Andrews in chapter 11 out I mean, I'll leave her in the story, but Maria won't actually meet her. You'll see

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it Please don't sue me! I'm a 15 year old girl who's only money is the $60 she got for her birthday!

Summary: This chapter is equivalent to the Laendler, but be aware I'm _really_ bad at writing romance stuff. Thus, any advice/tips are welcome

**__**

***please, please, please R/R ***

-------------------------------------------------------------

As foretold by the Senator, there was a ball the next night. And what a ball it was. The aristocrats of the political world were there Senators form every state, Representatives, and people who worked along side the President then there was the children and me, watching from the sidelines. We were situated on the large back balcony, looking in at the grand ballroom. Ladies were in their best dresses floating over the shiny floor with their partners in tuxedoes. It was a site to see, elegance at its height. 

The children were fascinated, as they had never before seen such a site in their lives. I too was in awe, as this was something I had only seen in movies and on TV, never in person. 

"Maria," began little Audrey, "I want a dress like that."

I followed the direction of her pointing finger. My eyes came to rest on a beautiful, Cinderella like dress. It was light blue, and puffed out from the waist.

"Oh, that is a lovely dress," I responded with a laugh. 

"I think all of the dresses are lovely," Julie said then giving a small frown she continued, "except that one."

She was looking at an old lady sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"What an ugly dress," Luke agreed, "Who wears stuff like that?"

The dress wasn't the prettiest thing you've ever scene. It was a brown shiny material, covered in brown lace. Over done, was what you'd call it... too "froofy." She was soon hidden form out site by a tall, dark haired lady, actually wearing a nice, elegant dress.

"Well," I began, "are you all enjoying your first ball?"

"Oh yes," said Amanda, "though I wish I could be in there!"

I smiled at her. She, out of all the children, probably should be in there. She was in fact old enough, and was wearing a dress fit for an occasion like this. As a matter of fact, so were the rest of the children. They were all wearing elegant dresses that went down to the floor, and rich tuxedoes that made them look beyond their years. I suddenly felt out of place. My plain dress didn't fit the mood of the evening, or even the mood of the children I was observing the evening with. 

I wasn't rich, so I hadn't been able to go out and buy a nice dress for the event. I had just worn my dress, my only dress. It was white, and went down a little past my knees. The skirt was one of those kinds that fanned out when I spun, which is why I like it so much. The top was fitted, and didn't cover my shoulders, yet it had 3/4 length sleeves. I was wearing white shoes, and a small, silver necklace with a heart attached to the end.

"Maria," Mimi said, looking up at me, "Do you know how to dance like that?"

I turned and saw that the people were now waltzing slowly around the crowed ballroom. I myself had learned how to ballroom dance from my father, and it had always been something I enjoyed.

"Yes," I said, a fait smile forming on my face.

"Well, can you show us?"

"Oh, well darling, it's not that easy. I think I'd need to show you with someone else who could waltz also."

"Oh," she said, looking a bit sad, "Ok then."

The music continued, and we decided to have some fun ourselves. The children and I began to skip around the large balcony, in time to the music. While Luke and I were spinning in circles, I suddenly heard a deep laugh from behind me.

I spun around quickly to find the Senator chuckling at us.

"Oh don't stop," He said, smiling at me, "I was having fun watching you guys!"

I smiled sheepishly, and felt my cheeks redden.

"We were just goofing around a bit."

"And your goofing around made me laugh," The Senator responded.

"Oh, well I--" I was cut off by Mimi.

"Father! Oh father, do you know how to waltz," she asked excitedly.

"As a matter of fact, I do. But why do you--"

"Oh, will you dance with Maria then? See, we asked her to show us and she said that she couldn't unless there was someone else who knew how to... to dance with her," Mimi stated in one, long breath of air.

There was a pause, and I was a bit unsure of what I had just heard come out of the little girl's mouth. I didn't feel at all like dancing with the Senator, yet as all the children agreed with their sister, I felt as I might have to.

"Hmm... I see," the Senator said, looking around at everyone, "Well it's up to Maria, in fact the next song they're going to play is a lovely little waltz."

He glanced over at me, a look upon his face that made my a bit more nervous.

"A-hem, well," I said, trying to think of what to say.

"Oh please Maria!" "Won't you show us!" "I want to see!" the children began to shout all at once as they walked over to me.

The Senator began to laugh once more, as I was hopelessly pulled towards him. 

"I'm not sure I remember how to," I said, quickly even though it was a lie. I had the strangest feeling that I shouldn't dance with him.

"Yes you do," Mimi said, "You told us 5 minutes ago that you did!"

"Oh, all right," I said, giving in and taking the Senators outstretched hand.

The new song began to play, and I immediately recognized it. It was a Rodgers and Hammerstein's song, yet it wasn't form _The Sound of Music._ I was from _Cinderella_. What was even scarier was that _she_ had danced to it at her first ball.

The song broke into the waltz, and I began to float off around the room, the Senators hand drawing me closer at the small of my back. 

The earth felt as it was flying by, or was it me who was flying off? The Senator caught my gaze, and held it. He smiled at me, his lovely blue eyes looking deep into mine. I suddenly felt numb, yet warm at the same time. As I gazed back, I felt the distance between us disappearing. My breath quicken, though I wasn't sure if it was from dancing or something else... I felt vulnerable, like I was giving in to something. But what was I giving in to? My eyelids began to droop a little as I began to feel weightless. His hand continued to pull me ever closer, so close I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I felt as if I were just melting into him. I felt my eyes close completely, as I leaned my cheek against his, his soft cheek... and then the music stopped.

My eyes shot opened as if a spell had been broken. I felt his closeness, and new I had gone a bit too far with our dancing. I quickly began to step back, yet his had braced me, as if not wanting to let go. I looked up, and saw him staring at me intensely. He has a serious look upon his face, a look that said he had fallen...

"Oh, you guys were great!"

The children were surrounding us, causing the Senator to finally let me go. 

It took me a moment to find the enthusiasm that was normally bottled up inside me waiting to come out. But once I did, the moment the Senator and I had just shared moved to the back of my mind.

"I told you that you could dance, Maria," Mimi stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Yes... well, um, thanks... I suppose," I said, unsure how to respond. Was I happy I had danced with him? Was it a good thing?

The children talked happy at us for a few minutes until we were interrupted by a butler.

"Excuse me, Sir," he said.

The Senator turned around.

"Yes," he asked.

"He is here Sir, the President," the butler responded, "he said he would like to enter with you."

"Oh, yes," the Senator said with a pause, "I'm coming... what about his wife?"

"She arrived around a half hour ago, Sir."

"Oh? Hmm, seems I missed her," he said in a carefree, "Well children, I must be off. But, I had a lovely time with you."

He smiled, but it seemed to be directed not at the children, but at me.

I quickly searched for words to say, feeling a bit on edge still.

"Well thank you Sir, for stopping by to visit with us."

He nodded and turned to enter the ballroom once more.

I glanced down at my watch, and noticed that it was nearly 10:30.

"Well children," I began, "Bad news--"

"Can't we stay up just a little more," pleaded Luke.

"Ah! I can't believe it! I let you stay up and hour and a half past your bed time, and you're asking for more," I said, glancing around at the children with a twinkle in my eye, then continuing, "Well I suppose. But only half an hour... then do you promise to go to bed?"

There was a shout of an excited "_yes"_ as everyone began to group around the ballroom doors once more. 

As we sat just outside the glamorous room, I could feel the children around me getting tired. By the time 11:00 rolled around, the children were very ready for bed. In fact two of them had to be carried upstairs.

Once the children were all asleep, I went to my own bedroom, where I myself collapsed.

What I night! As I lay there, I tried to remember a time such as tonight, yet I couldn't. And what had happened between the Senator and me? This thought caused me to tense... thinking of him made me feel strange... a tingly, butterflies in your stomach type feeling.

As I lay there reflecting, the phone suddenly rang, startling me at first...

"Hello," I said, into the receiver.

"Maria," someone asked.

"Yes," I responded. 

"Hello dear, this is Paula Simmions."

"Oh hi! How are you?"

"Not very good dear."

"Oh, is something wrong," I asked unsure.

She gave a small sigh before speaking again.

"Carl Tate is dead, Maria."


	14. Blue Sapphire

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry ILUVTSOM I was gonna post a reminder as to who Paula Simmions was, but I forgot! Ok, she was the headmistress at the school Maria used to work at and for future reference, Mrs. Phillips is the housekeeper 

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it Please don't sue me! I'm a 15 year old girl who's only money is the $60 she got for her birthday!

Summary: Think _Something Good_ that's all I'll say 

**__**

***please, please, please R/R ***

------------------------------------------

Have you ever felt that feeling of complete emptiness? That feeling like there's nothing left in the world? Well that's how I felt when Carl died.

The second the phone call ended, my entire body drained as reality sunk in. I flopped back on my bed, still in too much shock to cry.

What had happened? Was Carl really dead? If so, what did that mean? 

It is said that everything happens for a reason, but I could not see the reason in this. At first, I barley remember hearing the words, "He was killed by a drunk driver."

After I lay there for awhile, letting everything play over in my head, I finally felt like crying. _Why_, was what I kept thinking, as everything sunk deeper into my brain. Sucking in a sharp breath, I let the tears flow.

**************

I believe I cried my self to sleep, as the next time I saw the clock it was much later.

Once again I began to think, and my thoughts soon began to suffocate me, making it hard to breath, hard to think straight. I decided it would be a good idea to get some fresh air, so I headed out to the backyard.

**************

My shoes clicked as I walked outside down the path. The full moon shown bright over head, and caused the trees to cast long shadows over the walkway.

I came across a tiny pond which had a white bench situated next to it. It was just off the path, and I decided to make use of it.

Sitting down, I rested my elbows on knees and my chin in my hands. As I started upon the glassy water, I began to cry once more. 

Why had this happened to me? He was one of my only friends, my best friend. Now, I would never hear his laugh again, or get to sit with him on a cold winter night, watching The Sound of Music. I--

"Hello," a voice said, interrupting my thoughts.

I sat up quickly, wiping the tears from me eyes.

"S-sir," I began, trying to calm myself, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming... um, is there something you wanted?"

"Oh no no I just wanted to come and check on you," he said, then gave a quick pause before speaking again, "Um, I heard form Mrs. Phillips about your friend."

I barely listened as he spoke; all I could think of was keeping myself from crying. Why did he have to be so nice as to come and find me? And, what was I supposed to say to his little remark?

I could feel the tears coming on, burning the backs of my eyes. I had no idea how I was going to make it through, talking with him. I really wished he would just go away, but he didn't.

"I know what you're going through," He began speaking once more, this time siting down very close to me on the little bench, "I had to go through something like this too, you know."

This time I did respond, giving a little sniffle as well.

"Yes Sir, I know... I remember hearing something about it."

"Yes, I'm sure you did," he said with the same sympathetic tone he had been using all night, "It was a very hard time for me... and for the children. And, you of all people know, that I made some bad decisions."

His comment shocked me a little, mostly because he had never spoken to me like this before. He had never talked to me about matters that were personal to either of us. Yet, here we were now, the first personal matter to be discussed between us being something we could both relate to. 

"Do you have any suggestions for me... on dealing with the situation," I asked him.

There was a moment of silence, though I think he had already prepared a response to my question.

"Don't cut people out of your life," he then gave another quick pause before speaking again, in a very sincere voice, "and remember that everything will work out... it will all be okay."

That was the line, the line where all my emotions spilled over. I could no longer keep from crying I was forced to give in.

As I buried my face in my hands, I suddenly felt him scoot closer to me, placing his warm arm around my shoulders. This startled me, so I looked up at him, my face teary-eyed.

I starred at him, and he starred back at me. I suddenly felt vulnerable, and I didn't know what to do. He was so captivating, and I felt as if I were in a trance.

I felt his hand come to my cheek, brushing away my tears. It was so soft and warm that I couldn't help but lean into it a little. I was surprised to then find the distance between our faces slowly closing. And then we kissed.

My sadness seemed to melt away, as if by magic. He was so soft and warm, and I felt so safe... I felt as if I never wanted that moment to end...

He slowly broke our embrace, and began placing little kisses along my jaw line, up to my ear where he softly whispered, "I love you Maria." Then he found my lips once more, and we began a much more heated embrace. I could feel his fingers at the side of my neck, his thumb slowly stroking my jaw.

A few moments later we broke apart, breathing heavily. As we stared at each other, a small smile crept onto my face and I could see one tugging at his lips as well. I then slowly collapsed into his arms, all of my troubles being brushed away.

************

After Carl's funeral, life went back to normally, except for the fact that the Senator was more then just my boss. Sometimes, we would spend evenings in the garden together, talking, laughing and of course kissing.

Once it got cold, when winter had finally come, the Senator, children and I would huddle together in the one of the upstairs living rooms and build a fire. Then I would read to everyone. This is how we all grew close. I loved these times, everyone was so happy. I really felt like part of the family.

The Senator and I would still sneak off and have some time to ourselves. We would mostly talk, and pretty soon we got to know each other very well.

One evening in early spring... the first warm day of the year, we were walking around the garden. It was around 10:30 at night, and the atmosphere was the same as the night we had first kissed.

"So my love, how was your day," The Senator asked, giving me a quick kiss on my forehead as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Wonderful darling, the children and I had _loads _of fun doing our work," at my comment we both laughed, "and what did you do today, Danny?"

It had taken me awhile to bring myself to call him by his first name. After all, he had been and still was my boss, plus he _was_ the Senator of California.

We kept walking until we reached the pond and the little white bench.

"Sit," he said beckoning to the bench, a large smile on his face.

Giving him a strange look, I sat down. 

The next thing I knew, he was kneeling on one knee before my, a little red-velvet box in his hand.

"Darling, you have altered my world in more was then one way. You have helped my to realize my faults, and to correct them... something I would have never been able to admit to myself alone. It is because of you that my family and I were pulled from a vicious circle, one where we were spiraling down, away from each other. 

My dear, I have fallen in love with you. You are a beautiful, wonderful person and I thank God everyday for putting you in my life. You are a ray of sunshine, someone who can brighten any room just by entering. You are kind to everyone, yet I must say you can be very outspoken," we both laughed at that, even me, though tears were running down my cheeks... and then he continued, "I would be so honored, Maria Augusta, if you would marry me..."

With that, he opened the red-velvet box, and a gorgeous ring sparkled back at me. It was a white gold band, and eight tiny, tiny diamonds were inset in it. Then, in the middle, sat a radiant blue sapphire. 

"The eight diamonds represent me and the children, darling. And the ninth, the sapphire, represents you," He gave a quick pause, though he never took his eyes off mine, "I want you to know that I picked a sapphire because it reminds me of you your eyes always sparkle like this beautiful stone."

With that, the Senator broke our gaze, and slowly took my left hand and slipped on the ring. When the job was done, he looked up at me once more, not letting go of my hand.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes Danny Easton, I will marry you," I responded, feeling happier then I had ever though possible.


	15. A Wedding

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews they're really appreciated! Now, hmm let's see OH YES! I forgot to give credit to someone so thanks to Emilyn for the idea to write chap. 13! Sorry, I really meant to thank you A LONG TIME AGO! I promise!

Hmm what else. Ok, I have a moral dilemma. _To write the wedding night, or not to write the wedding night that is the question._ First of all, I'm bad with writing "kissy" stuff second, I'd be very nervous about writing the wedding night so I need your thoughts! Encouragement? Discouragement? (is that even a word?) Well, anyway I wanna know what you think!

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it Please don't sue me! I'm a 15 year old girl who's only money is the leftover $20 she got for her birthday!

Summary: A really, really long chapter. I think it's the longest chapter yet in this story. I hope it doesn't make you bored (and if you don't feel like reading all of it I think the end is the best part) anyway, the title pretty much sums it up 

**__**

***please, please, please R/R ***

-----------

We decided that it would be nice to have the wedding during the summer, thus a date was set near the end of July. 

I had decided to ask the children who would like a part in the wedding, and all the girls expressed signs of eagerness. The boys however, didn't seem to feel the same way.

"Can't I just watch," asked Luke when I confronted him.

"If you really want to," I said, a little disappointed.

"I think I'll do that," He replied.

In the end, it was decided that Audrey and Mimi would be the flower girls, Julie and Hillary would be the Bridesmaids, Amanda would be the maid of honor, and the boys would just stand next to the alter.

Next came the job of finding a church. This actually, wasn't a job as the place had already been picked out for us..._Washington National Cathedral._

I had never been to the cathedral before, so one evening the Senator came home early to take me over.

It truly was a site to see it's tall steeples towering over us. As it was getting dark outside, the lights had been turned on causing it to glow like a castle.

The inside was just a magnificent. Large, stain-glass windows surrounded the long aisle, which was stretching up to the altar. In some ways it reminded me vaguely of the church for _The Sound of Music._

"So, my dear," Danny said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "what do you think?"

"Hmm," I began, leaning into him a little, "I think it's lovely."

I turned to look up at him, a broad smile upon my lips. We spend a moment staring at each other, and like always; the world around us seemed to disappear. A few moments later, Danny gently leaned down to give me a small kiss on my lips.

"Now, I think it's time we go and see the reception hall, hmm," he said.

"Sounds good to me," I responded.

---

When we arrived, I was surprised to find the reception hall to be empty.

"It's because they only open it for special people, darling," Danny whispered in my ear, while a smile crept onto his face.

I gave a little giggle stepping away, wanting to take in the empty room, which was actually quite elegant for a place so dressed down. 

Grand marble stairs let down to a shimmering floor, made of the same material. Once one reached the bottom of the stairs, they could look in any direction and see bits of Washington DC... the walls were all made of clear, flawless glass. A magnificent, crystal chandelier directly in the center of the room, glimmered in the setting sun, causing tiny rainbows to cascade across the floor.

"It's breath taking, Danny," I said, sighing deeply, as I gazed around.

"So I take it the room meets your approval," Danny joked as he walked up behind me, drawing me close to him by the waist.

I leaned back into him, and we watched the sun slowly set in front of us. 

---

The next day, the girls and I headed downtown to pick out our wedding attire. The Senator told me he had made arrangements at a "special store" in D.C., so he sent for a driver to pick us up.

Once all six of us had pilled into a sleek, black, limo, we were off.

Reflecting back, I can honestly say that if anyone were to ever again mention "picking out a wedding dress", I would think of two things... the colors _pink and white, _and the words _exciting at first, very boring later._ That would be the way to describe my experience anyway. 

When we reached the shop, I was struck by how much pink and white one could see throwing the large front window alone. Once going inside, I learned that pink and white were really the only colors that made up the bridal shop... except for maybe an occasional dab of baby blue and lavender here and there. 

The girls however, seemed much more impressed then I did.

"Oh Maria," Amanda said the second we entered the sweet smelling room, "look at all of the gorgeous dresses--"

A loud, high voice cut her off before she could finish.

"Hello there, you must be the Senators children... and his gorgeous fiancé! Oh, it is such an honor to meet you all! My name is Bridget... I'm going to be helping you out today."

I soon found my hand being rapidly shaken by skinny blond haired women, who looked so thin, it seemed she could be blown away by a light breeze.

"Well," I began, trying to show good manors, "It's lovely to meet you too... um, these are my bridesmaids and flower girls."

I turned to face the children, who as if on cue, politely smiled at the woman.

"It's so nice to meet you all," she said enthusiastically, then turning away from us began to yell, "Lilly! Kate! They're here!"

It seemed that no sooner had she said that, to more skinny young blondes appeared at our sides.

"Now, Ma'am," Bridget began, turning back to face me, "Lilly is going to take the two young ones for their flower girl dresses... and Kate is going to take the bridesmaids... and I'm going to take you!"

"Great," I said, smiling.

With that, Bridget dragged me off to the bridal gown dressing rooms.

We spent around five hours there that day, and I finally picked out a dress. Yet, to get that dress, I had to go though a very tough process.

I tried on so many gowns... short ones; long ones, frilly once; plain ones, fitted ones; flowing ones, ones with beads; ones with bows... every style imaginable. Finally, I came to the perfect one.

It was plain, yet very elegant. It was fitted from the waist up; and had a small V-neck. The selves were long, and the dress fluffed out from the waist into a big, flowing skirt with a long train. It was what one would call _classic._

The veil we quite lovely too. A tiny silver crown was connected to a long, flowing, white-silk material that felt like water in ones hands... it was very lovely.

When I was finished, I went to find the girls. The shop assistants, Lilly and Kate, had managed to pick out matching dresses for all of them, and they looked quite pretty. 

Each dress was made up of two layers, satin underneath, then silk in the same color on top. They all had empire waists, where a satin ribbon was neatly tied in the front, then followed by skirts that hit the floor. The only difference between each dress, was the color... the two flower girl's dresses were a powder pink, the bridesmaids were pale green and Amanda's, the maid of honor's dress, was a lavender purple.

It took awhile for the girls to change from their attire, nevertheless we made it home by dinnertime that night 6:30pm.

---

The day of the wedding arrived quickly, and I was a nervous wreck. Danny and the two boys had left before I had woken up, and the girls and I were scampering about the house trying to pack my clothes for the honeymoon. Danny and I were to leave that night, yet I had no idea where we were going, as he said it was a "surprise."

This made it extra difficult, being I had no idea if I should pack for snowy conditions, or the tropics. In the end, I decided to pack for both, knowing I could buy some new clothes at our destination.

The girls and I left for our hair appointment at 11:00, riding in a big black van so we would have enough space to put our six dresses.

A few of the younger girls, especially Audrey, later complained that they pulled her hair too much though I believe the hair pulling and prodding was worth it though, as everyone's hair looked gorgeous in the end, all tied up at the backs of their heads. 

---

Our plan was to get into our dresses at the church, and that's exactly what happened.... however, some surprising events occurred before the last button on my dressed was buttoned.

As we were pulling up to the church, Audrey turned to ask me a question.

"Maria," she said.

"Hmm," I responded, not even looking up from the book I was reading over... my attempt at calming my nerves.

"Who are all those people," she asked.

"Guests, I assume," I responded.

"Then, why are they on the other side of a fence... and why are they carrying T.V. cameras?"

This caused me to look up, and my jaw to drop. Reporters lined the streets, along with what looked to be every day people. 

"Did father invite all of those people," Mimi asked.

"N-no," I began, "I, hem, I just think that they're all fans of your fathers..."

"Father has _fans?_ But why," Audrey asked, questioning deeper.

I never answered her question, as I very quickly became distracted... what was going to happen once we got out of the car? Would we be mobbed? I glanced around, and my eyes came to rest on the driver.

"Um, excuse me," I said leaning up towards him, "but, um--"

"Not to worry ma'am," he said, throwing me a reassuring smile, "security is there... and they've put up fences. Only those with invitations can get past the guards."

I gave a quick "thank you" and leaned back into my seat, smiling.

When we reached the front of the church, I felt like I was arriving at the _Oscars_ or a movie premiere. A long walkway was put in place, and was lined with portable, metal fences. The strange thing was that this time I was on the inside of the fence, not on the outside.

The second the van door opened, flashbulbs started going off. A security guard smiled at me, and helped me down.

"Hello, ma'am," he said, cheerfully, "all the dresses will be brought in for you just wait for them in your bridal room."

"Thanks," I said, smiling back at him, then turning to look around.

"Oh, by the way," the guard said again, "the girls are going to stay in the van... we're taking them in through the back entrance."

I turned around once more, to find that the van was already driving off. I then looked back at the guard, and he too was walking off. Unsure of what to do, I began to walk the distance to the church. I smiled at the reporters and people, not feeling confident enough to speak to them, but figuring I should do something.

It really was a frightening experience, people yelling your name in every direction, flashes of light practically blinding you, people sticking out their hands for you to shake. Once inside, a feeling of relief swept over me... the worst was over.

I was quickly able to find the girls in the bridal room, already getting ready. Amanda was zipping up the back of Audrey's dress, and the second she saw me, a smile appeared on her face. 

"Did you see your flowers," she asked.

"Nope... where--"

"Over on the table," she said, nodding to her left.

Following her gaze, my eyes came to rest on a beautiful bundle of pink roses. There were at least a dozen of them, if not more, and they were tied up in a beautiful white ribbon.

I let out a gasp, and began to walk over to them, but Amanda stopped me.

"Maria, come, we have to get you into your dress," she said, seizing me hand and dragging me to another corner of the room.

---

The organ began to play the tune, and little Audrey suddenly let go of my hand to join her sister at the front of the precession line.

I was suddenly alone. Where most girls would have their father's arm to use as a lifeline, I was cut short. Both of my parents had passed away when I was just a little girl I had grown up with my aunt and uncle. They weren't the nicest people in the world, yet they were still invited to the wedding. However, they hadn't shown up.

So there I stood, the only thing between me and 1000 pairs of eyes was now just Amanda... the four other girls had already began to walk up the deathly long aisle.

I felt my hands begin to tremble, and Amanda turned to give me one last reassuring smile, before she too began to walk.

I don't believe that I have ever felt that nervous in my life... even getting out of the car in front of the reporters wasn't that bad. As the tune began to change for me to walk down the aisle, for a second I thought I might run away. I then took a deep breath and told myself, _just do it._ It seemed to work, as right on cue, I began to move my feet.

At first I was too far away to really see Danny, and that was the worst. I felt everyone's eyes on me, watching my every step. Horrible thoughts began to fill my head... _what if I fall? _I began taking more deep breaths, trying to calm myself. 

A few steps later, I was finally able to clearly see Danny's face, and _boy_ did that help. His reassuring smile worked, and the second we made eye contact I felt the rest of the crowd begin to vanish.

I reached the altar in no time at all, and within seconds my hand was in Danny's.

The priest began to speak, and from that moment on the ceremony was a blur.

---

Once we had kissed, Danny took my hand again more, this time leading my down the aisle and over to the bridal room. We had been told to go there after the ceremony, and wait until most people had left... "Security reasons," the guards had told us. 

Once in the room, Danny closed the door behind us.

"You look absolutely stunning, darling," He said turning to face me, a twinkle is his eye.

"You don't look too bad your self," I responded, scanning him in his crisp, black tuxedo.

With that, he began to move closer to me, slipping his arms around my waist. As he was about to kiss me, I took a little step back, teasing him. He followed me, laughing a little, as he bent over to kiss me once more. Again I took a step back, and immediately I began to giggle.

"My dear, I'm not that bad a kisser, am I," he asked, flirtatiously.

"Oh, no," I said in mock-seriousness, taking another step back.

This time, however, I hit the cool wall, and found my self unable to move anymore.

"Tut-tut-tut," Danny teased as he closed the distance between us, "Looks like I've got you cornered, darling."

He then slowly bent over to kiss me.

I felt his lips, lightly brush mine, teasing at first. Slowly I put my hands on his chest, then moved them around his neck to draw him closer.

Our kisses grew more intense, as the space between us vanished completely. I could feel my lips burning, his hot breath consuming me. My knees began to grow weak, as I felt his hand begin to stroke my side. I began to felt dizzy as out kiss grew deeper, more intense. I could feel him slowly pushing into me, his strong torso pushing into my--

A sudden knock at the door drew our lips apart, startling us. Yet, Danny still held me in his arms as he turned to respond.

"Who is it," he asked, sounding as if he were perfectly normal, where as I was practically gasping for air.

"Security Sir... your limo is here to take you to the reception," a deep voice responded.

"Thank you, we'll be right out," Danny said, then turned back to me.

I was still breathing hard, and felt completely flushed. 

"I should probably freshen up before we go," I began, "I'm sure I don't look too nice now."

Danny gave a small laugh, and looked at me in a loving way... I continued to look up at him, a bit unsure.

"My dear, first of all, you always look gorgeous. Second, you look even more stunning right now... I must say, those flushed cheeks of yours always catch my eye."

I felt my self blush even more, and he let out another small chuckle before bending over once more to give me a small peck on the lips.

"I think it's time we go to the reception," He said, finally letting me out of his arms, "but we must continue our little moment later on."

---

The reception was lovely, yet I barley talked to Danny after out first dance... he was socializing with everyone in the room. He seemed very popular amongst his peers, something I hadn't been aware of before I of course had been charmed by him, but it hadn't occurred to me that others had been too.

I tried to spend a lot of time with the children; after all, they were now my children. Yet, every time I sat down with them, I was immediately dragged off by a group of women, or a fried of Danny wanting "a dance with the lovely bride."

I cannot complain about the evening, though. It was absolutely lovely. I felt as if I was in a fairytale. Roses in every direction you looked, women in gorgeous dresses, laughter, a beautiful sunset, everything was perfect.

I must admit, I was a bit sad when it was over. And even sadder when the last guests left the children.

"Good buy, Mom!" They all said at once, which caused me to give a light laugh.

I kissed each of them good-bye but when I came to Audrey, she looked up at me with her big brown eyes, and said very seriously, "Will you bring me something from your trip?"

I had to laugh at this... she was such a sweetheart!

"Yes, darling... I promise," I said hugging the little girl before she ran off to join her brothers and sisters they were all headed back to the house, where Mrs. Phillips was going to care for them for the next two weeks.

As the last one disappeared behind the door, I felt the Senator slip his arm around my waist.

"My dear, our flight doesn't leave until the morning, what do you say we head up to our suite and get a good night sleep, hmm," he asked flirtatiously.

"Now darling, do you really think that's possible," I responded, looking up at him with a twinkle in my eye.

He gave a little chuckle, the bent over to kiss me on the lips. Then, softly moving to me ear he quietly whispered, "I was just checking, my love."

I was then gently led upstairs to our room.


	16. POTUS

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update I was away, and just the whole _Holiday Season_ makes it hard to find time to write! Anywho only TWO more chapters after this one then the story is done! I told you I'd have a replacement for the Nazi's and in chapter 18, (the chapter after this one) you'll know what it is! 

Ok just so you know, I used a lot of "real world stuff" (i.e. hotels, locations, etc.) in this chapter. I have never been to any of them, so if you have and I messed something up TELL ME and I'll fix it 

OH WAIT one more thing. I had to use a bit of German in this chapter 2 words actually, (the words _Welcome to)_. But when I tried to translate them from English to German, they told me it was _Heißen Sie willkommen Zu. _Ok, so that didn't look _quite _right to me, so I did a German to English translation. _Heißen Sie willkommen Zu _means (in English) _Hot you welcome to._ Not quite what I was looking for so I cut off the first 2 words. _So,_ if I got it wrong, will you German speakers tell me the correct way to say it? LOL I'll shut up now. 

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it Please don't sue me! I'm a 15 year old girl who's only money is the leftover _wait_ I have no leftover money :*( That's right, I'm broke! So don't sue me cuz there's nothing for me to give ya! 

Summary: A little bit of the honeymoon and an announcement, (not the kind you would guess) 

**__**

***please, please, please R/R ***

***

The Honeymoon was possibly the best time of my life. Danny first took me to Paris, which as advertised, was very, very romantic. We stayed at the _Meurice Hotel_, which is more like a palace then a hotel. It was adorned with crystal chandeliers, gold, and velvet lined chairs, carpets and everything else imaginable. The Eiffel Tower was visible from our room and Danny and I spent many nights on our balcony looking at it in the glow of the stars. 

After a few days in Paris, we traveled to the United Kingdom, where we visited everything from the _Tower of London_, to _Harrods_, which in my opinion is the best store in the world. When the four days of London sightseeing and shopping were through, we flew to Germany and visited some of the sights there. My spirits were not as light there; Anne Frank's house was too real for my liking. I could almost see the little girl and her family, sitting around the shabby kitchen table. 

We didn't spend too much time in Germany, for as Danny said, "This is not the sort of sight-seeing one should do on one's honeymoon."

The last part of our trip was absolutely my favorite part. Early one morning, Danny dragged me onto a tiny prop plane, where we spent the next few hours free-falling, due to all the turbulence we encountered. When we finally landed, I turned to Danny and asked if that flight was really worth it.

"My dear," he spoke, smiling broadly at me, "I believe it was."

"Darling, I don't even know where we are! Don't you think I should have recognized _something_ form the air, if the place we're in is really important?"

Before he responded he gave me a little chuckle as though he knew a secret, which he wasn't about to share.... "Just you wait, darling, just you wait."

***

A sleek, black limousine awaited us outside of the tiny airport. Danny helped me in before loading our luggage into the trunk, and then we were off.

No less then five minutes into our drive, I spotted a sign:

__

Willkommen Zu -- 

Before I could read the last word, the place I was being welcomed to, Danny covered my eyes.

"Tut-tut-tut... trying to cheat, are we?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well, because you won't _tell me_... I decided I would have to figure it out for myself," I responded, fabricating annoyance in my tone.

"Darling, hasn't anyone ever told you that patients is a virtue?" He cooed into my ear placing a light kiss on my jaw.

"Yes my dear, but they also told me it's something I don't have," I retorted.

Danny leaned back chuckling and gazing at me, a huge smile plastered upon his face. I looked up at him, trying my best to look serious, but as usual, looking at him caused me to break into a grin. 

"Oh my dear," He said, seizing my right hand and drawing it to his lips, "look around, don't you recognize where you are?"

Taking my eyes off him, I glanced out the tinted car window. Large mountains capped with snow loomed over head in every direction. We were driving through the streets of an old village that reminded of something... but as usual, I couldn't for the life of me remember what. The buildings were old, and mostly made of stone and wood. They were iced with borders, surrounding the doorframes and windows. 

I looked back at Danny, flushed with annoyance. I was ignorant as to where we were... this of course, caused him to laugh.

"My dear, you mean to tell me that you still don't recognize where you are?"

"S-should I?" I questioned, beginning to feel rather foolish, more than annoyed.

"No, of course not my dear," He said softly, leaning over to place a light kiss on my lips. 

We continued to drive for awhile. It was getting dark, and I began to feel a bit nervous as we seemed to be driving out into the country.

"Darling-" I was cut off before I could finish expressing my concern.

"Shhh... come over to my window," he whispered, as he began to tug me over to his side of the car.

Almost immediately, the car came to a stop. All I could see was a yellow wall, with a number _53_ embedded close to the top.

"Do you know where we are yet?" He asked.

I shook my head as I gazed in front of me. Something was strikingly familiar, yet I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Oh driver," Danny said in a loud voice, "Could you please pull up to the gate."

Slowly the car began to move, creeping forward. A large black gate came into view, and behind it was--

I let out a gasp. I knew exactly where we were.

"D-Danny... we're not... are we?" 

"See darling, I knew you'd figure it out... without my help."

He then drew me into a tight embrace, and planted a kiss a-top my head. 

"Happy Honeymoon, darling," he whispered.

I stared at the house, the house I had seen so many times before... it was the _von Trapp villa_. Not the real one, it was actually _Castle Frohnburg, _but it was the one which had been used in _The Sound of Music_. 

We were in Salzburg.

Letting out another sigh, I relaxed deeper into his chest. 

"Thank you, Danny," I whispered, letting my eyelids drift down.

"You're welcome, my love," Danny said, stroking my hair.

I believe I fell asleep, for when I opened my eyes once more we were driving up to a grand building, the Crowne Plaza. Our hotel.

***

The next day, Danny and I hopped on a tiny tour bus and experienced _"The Original Sound of Music Tour"._ It was truly amazing; everything felt more exciting in real life. The fountain, which Maria had splashed her hand in on the way to the von Trapp's, was larger then I had ever expected it to be. In fact, I even learned that it was the largest baroque fountain in the world.

After the four hour tour, Danny and I decided to re-visit some of the sites. We spent some time wandering through _Mirabell Gardens_, which were just as pretty as they were in the movie... the flowers spelled out beautiful designs and the air smelled fresh and sweet. 

Throughout the entire day, I felt as if I was living a fairy tale, but it wasn't until the evening that I actually lived a fairy tale...

***

The moon was shining brightly in the sky, and the stars twinkled above in the clear night. The air was warm and a light breeze drifted through the trees.

Danny and I were out on a walk. We were in a lovely park full of winding paths, flowers and trees. What was even better was the lack of other people I felt as if we were the only two there. 

After we had been walking for nearly an hour, Danny suddenly stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. 

"Darling, I have to show you something... but first, I have to blindfold you _so that _it will be a surprise."

Wrinkling my forehead, I looked at him unsure.

"Blindfold me, hua?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Am I gonna have to guess where we are, _again."_ I asked, sounding a bit exasperated.

"Oh, I think you'll know the second you see it," He said, a twinkle in his eye. 

Without much resistance, I let him tie the bandanna around my eyes, and lead me off into the night.

"So, my dear, have you enjoyed your day?" Danny questioned.

"Yes darling, but I really wish I knew where we were going..."

"Patience is a virtue," Danny responded.

"Yes, and that _has_ to be the cliché of the day." I retorted.

Danny began to chuckle and bent over to kiss my cheek. Laughing is contagious so, unsurprisingly, seconds later I found myself laughing too.

After about a minute more of walking and Danny informed me that we had arrived at the place he had been taking me.

"Now darling, there is one step up, and then we will have arrived at out final destination."

Slowly but surely, I stepped up... and then found my blindfold gone. I was standing in a small, almost circular room with glass windows all around. Also lining the room, were benches 

I was in _the Gazebo_.

I turned to find him looking at me in a deep, loving way his eyes searching mine, and a small smile on his lips.

"What do you think, _Maria von Trapp?_" 

I let out a little laugh, but then decided to play along.

"Well _Captain_, I think it was very nice that you brought me here, and I--"

I found myself trailing off as he intensified his gaze. Slowly, he took a step towards me, and I felt my heart beat quicken as his hands slipped around my waist. My head began to spin, as he drew me towards him, closing the distance between us.

I rested my hands on his chest, and gazed back up into his eyes. Then, ever so slowly, he cupped my cheek and drew me into a kiss.

***

We arrived back in Washington a few days later, to a house full of happy children.

"Father, Mother... how was your trip?" "Father, Mother... where did you go?" "Father, Mother... did you bring us back anything?"

After we had dished out the presents, the children, Danny and I sat around on the back terrace, eating ice cream and discussing our great adventure.

"Did you really see the stuff in _The Sound of Music?" _Audrey inquired, staring up at me with big, excited eyes.

"Mmm... yes darling," I responded with a little laugh, as she climbed up onto my lap.

"Will you tell us about what you saw?" asked a hopeful Luke.

"Well," Danny began, launching into a long account of everything we had seen

***

A few weeks later, Danny came home from work one day looking excited yet nervous at the same time. He didn't talk much during dinner, which caused me to worry a bit. After the children had been put to bed, and we were once again alone, I began questioning him. 

"Darling, what's wrong? You don't seem... to be your self today."

I gave him a worried look as I studied his face.

"Well," He began, looking back at me, "Something happened today... something, well, pretty big."

Before he continued any further, he draped his arm over my shoulder and began to lead me to our room.

"As you know, my term as Senator ends next month... well, today, I got a call from the DNC, and they asked me if I'd--"

"Run again?" I said, attempting to finish his sentence.

"Well, sort-of..." He stopped walking, and turned to face me, a serious look written upon his face, "Maria, they asked if I'd be the party's candidate for President... of the United States."

****

Note: I feel like this chapter was a little rushed, and maybe not the best it could have been. Sorry about that I just really felt like I had to post something soon 

Oh, and any guesses as what the chapter title stands for? 


	17. Emotions

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow it's been a while, hua? LOL anywho, here's chapter _18!!!_ Yea! And I want to apologize for taking SO long to update. I promise to finish the story really soon! As for now, here's this chappie hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it Please don't sue me! I'm a 15 year old girl who's only money is the leftover _wait_ I have no leftover money :*( That's right, I'm broke! So don't sue me cuz there's nothing for me to give ya! 

Summary: After the honeymoon (I dunno what else to say w/o giving away too much!)

**__**

***please, please, please R/R ***

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

With a sigh, I collapsed backwards onto my bed. I had been completely exhausted since returning home from the honeymoon... at first I had supposed a cold, but colds normally come with runny noses, soar throats and headaches... not two weeks with bouts of nausea. So, I had changed my guess from cold to nerves. After all, Danny's campaigning was going to start on Friday, and was going to involve fancy dinners with the Aristocrats of the free world, public speaking, traveling around the country, and, of course, leaving the children home for days on end.

Suddenly I felt my muscles tighten, as a wave of nausea swept through me. I hated this feeling, and I wanted more then anything to know why I had been plagued with it for so long. Rolling slowly onto my left side, I felt a sweat break out on my forehead. _You're not going to be sick, _I told myself, _Deep breaths... that's right, concentrate on your breathing, it's alright--_

"Darling?"

I felt myself jump, startled. My stomach began to churn from the sudden movement, and thus I wasn't able to respond. I heard Danny cross the room, seconds later kneeling down beside me, a worried look written upon his face. I felt him scan me up and down, noting that one of my hands was gripping my stomach, and the other was plastered over my mouth.

"Are you alright?" He softly asked, affection spreading over his face. Gently he reached up to stroke my cheek, causing me to uncontrollably break down into tears.

"N-no..." I whimpered, "I've been f-feeling sick to my stomach since we got b-back."

"Since we've gotten back? This entire time and you didn't tell me?" He softly asked with a smile, brushing a stray piece of hair behind me ear.

I shook my head, afraid to use my mouth, worried of what might come out of it other then words.

A mysterious twinkle appeared in his eye, and he leaned forward to placed a light kiss on my forehead, "Maybe we should pay a trip to the doctor...hmm?"

"And w-what can a doctor do about the flu?" I pathetically asked.

Slowly, Danny maneuvered himself up onto the bed next to me. Lying down on his side facing me, the gently wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me closer. I leaned into his embrace, and felt my stomach pain almost instantly ease.

"What if it's not the flu?" Danny whispered in loving response to my question.

"Danny! What else could it be......" I trailed off as I felt his hand slowly travel to my stomach.

***

With a small _click _of the door, Dr. Ramandeli returned to the little white room where Danny and I awaited the results of my ultrasound. With a broad smile, he spoke. 

"Congratulations Mrs. Easton, Senator... come December, there will be a new member of your household!"

A wave of joy flooded through me. I quickly turned to smile at Danny... a baby, we were going to have a baby!

"The children will be very excited," He whispered as he leaned over to plant a kiss on my lips.

And how right he was. The second we got home, we told the children. They were practically bouncing off the walls with joy. As I sat on the couch in our living room, Danny's arm tightly wrapped around my waist and the children dancing before us, I couldn't remember a happier time in my entire life. There wasn't a time, except for possibly out wedding day, that I had felt more whole.

***

The campaigning had started back in the beginning of February, but our first real trip was set for Friday, March 12th, after we had learned of our triumph on Super Tuesday, and then gained the party's vote.

Our first public appearance was at a black tie affair, and what an experience that was. I know I'll never forget it, my first ball. It was utterly amazing. Women in beautiful dresses, men in tuxedos, elegance lapping every corner of the grand ball room. I was in complete awe as I was introduced to one _TIME_ magazine cover-face after another. That was possibly the weirdest part of it all, speaking to all of those people who grazed the front pages of the newspapers twice weekly. Yes I had seen them at Danny's parties while I had been tutoring the children, but I was just a fly on a wall to them then. Now, they were all coming up to me, shaking me hand, and _talking_ to me. I was stunned at first, but after awhile I became used to it.

There were quite a few more parties along the way, but mostly trips consisted of meeting "real" people. This was the part I liked best. Walking hand in had with Danny, all across the country, and getting to meet real Americans. It was such a moving experience for me. I loved meeting the new mothers, who, as I became more and more visibly pregnant, would give advice about babies. It always caused my heart to drop though, when we entered a poor part of a town, and tiny children dressed in old, dirty, torn clothes would come out to greet us, smiling as if they had just won a million dollars. All of these experiences, and more, made for a few exciting months.

By the time October rolled around, my travel time was drawing to a close. Dr. Ramandeli began to insist that I stop traveling, and that I start to spend more time resting.

"You need to keep good health," He would say, "After all, there is a child growing inside of you."

And so I spent the next month home with the children, which was probably for the best. The stress of Election Day was a big weight on my shoulders, and playing with the children helped to take it off my mind. Yet, just like always, time went by and "The Day" came rolling around.

Danny had planned to spend election night at home, and agreed to make a speech on our front lawn after the results came in. That night I remember to be the craziest night ever. I felt like my head was going to explode, I couldn't handle all of the pressure. And, to make matters worse, Danny was completely at ease. He spent the evening laughing with the children, baking cookies, and acting _normal_... not as if his entire career was on the line... which, in a way, it was...

When the polls finally closed in California, the children were tucked into bed and Danny and I cuddled by the fireplace, waiting for the news.

"Darling," I began, a little on edge.

"Hmm," He responded calmly, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

__

"How can you not be nervous?" I asked, frustrated by the ease in his response.

Slowly Danny pulled back and took my shoulders in his hands. Cocking his head, and giving me a small smile, he spoke.

"I love the way you look when you're flustered."

My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped. _ How can he be acting so silly?_

"Danny... don't you realize--" But I was never able to finish. Slowly Danny pushed me back into the lush pillows of the couch, covering my lips with his. I had forgotten what it was like to be in his arms, the way his kisses burned my skin. It had been so long since we had shared a moment alone, but this moment was defiantly making up for the absence.

Danny continued to plant hot kissed up my jaw line, causing my breath to quicken. When he finally reached my ear, he softly whispered a response to my question.

__

"My dear, I simply find other ways to exert my energy... here, let me show you."

And with that, his lips found mine and we melted together, releasing ourselves.

***

I woke up a while later wearing nothing but a slip, and completely discombobulated. Why were there screams coming from outside? And, why was I in our bedroom? I had sworn that I had fallen asleep downstairs! Suddenly something clicked. I sat bolt upright, and looked around for Danny. He was gone. Grabbing my robe from a bed side chair, I made my way to the window, and peered through the blinds. My thoughts were confirmed. There was Danny speaking to the public... but were those happy shouts? Quickly as I could, I walked down stairs and sat in one of the chairs situated in the foyer, waiting for Danny to come back in.

It was an agonizing five minutes. I knew I could pop on the T.V. and find out the results, yet I felt as if it wouldn't be the same as hearing the good _or_ bad news from Danny himself. 

Finally he came back in closing the door behind him. He began to cross the dark entrance hall, not noticing me in my chair.

"Well?" I said, catching his attention. He paused, not turning to look at me. "Danny?"

Slowly he began to twist his body to face me. That's when I saw it, the biggest smile in the world. I knew then, even without words, that he had won. I threw myself across the room and into his arms, and we spent the rest of the night together in complete happiness.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Hey, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Now if you would be so kind, could you leave a tiny review? _Pretty Please?_ I absolutely live off reviews, so I would be forever grateful! It also helps me to know what you, the reader, thinks! So, suggestions are _always_ welcome! Thanks again 

__

TBC


	18. Emily

***Hey everyone! Thanks sooo much to all of the reviews for the last chapter! They were really appreciated! I truly do live off of reviews so thank you, thank you, thank you! Anywho one more chapter after this! Can you believe it? I've been writing this for _NINE _months (ahh how slow am I?)!!! lol I hope this chapter turned out okay I am a bit "iffy" about it it could be seen as corny but here it is anyway!

Disclaimer: Everything is pretty much mine but anything that's not belongs to whoever created it Please don't sue me! I'm a 15 year old girl who's only money is the leftover wait I have no leftover money :*( That's right, I'm broke! So don't sue me cuz there's nothing for me to give ya! 

Summary: Umm a new person enters the story Also, please forgive my grammar/spelling! 

**__**

***Please R/R ***

"Emily Easton, the youngest child of Danny and Maria Easton, was born Sunday November 21st in George Washington University Hospital. She came into the world weighing 6 lbs., 3 ounces at 1:33pm EST. The doctors say that she and her mother are in excellent health."

On Monday morning, that headline grazed the cover of almost every newspaper in America. I suppose that the American people want to know all about their next President, but to me that was a little too much. In the end, as usual, Danny convinced me that it was all right, and Emily and I ventured happily home a day later. We were greeted by a heard of excited children, all wanting to see the new baby.

__

"Mother, where is she?" "Can I hold her?" "Oh, look at those tiny hands!" "Isn't she adorable!" "Aww, how cute!" The children were shouting in unison, and seemed completely oblivious to the fact that tiny babies are not accustom to loud noises. Suddenly, without any warning, dear little Emily let out a piercing shriek, startling everyone to silence. I was the first to speak a moment later.

"Well, I believe she was trying to tell us _something_ about loud noises, hmm?"

The children burst into snickers and began to lead the way off to the Family Room. As I began to follow, with Emily curled up in my arms, I felt a strong arm slip around my waist. I glanced up and found myself lost in my husbands' eyes.

"You look tired, my dear," He spoke softly.

I nodded in response, and gently lay my head on his shoulder. I heard him lightly chuckle.

"You know, you can go get some sleep. As strange as it may sound, I can look after the children for _some_ time."

I cocked my head, so that it was still resting on his shoulder though I could now see his face, "Oh?" I responded a twinkle in my eye.

A smile spread over his face as he slowly bent over to place a kiss on the tip of my nose. Then, with out warning, the load in my arms disappeared, and I found Danny tightly holding our baby girl.

"Go get some well deserved sleep, Darling." He whispered, as he began to carry Emily off in the direction of the children.

******* Several Months Later*****

Everyone was a bustle. It was Inauguration Day, and the activities that lay before us seemed endless! The day was going to start with a parade, then Danny's speech to the nation, followed by, dare I say it, a Black Tie affaire!

The children were only invited to the first part of the packed day... the parade and speech. The older girls expressed excitement in all of the activities, but everyone else seemed to be a bit nervous... especially little Audrey.

"Mommy..." She quietly approached me in her fancy party dress, while I stood at changing Emily's dipper.

"Yes, darling?" I responded, not even looking at her.

"I'm afraid."

"Why, sweetheart," I began, this time turning to face her, "what is it that scares you?"

"I don't want all of those people looking at me." She quietly sobbed.

Gently I bent over and drew her into a hug.

"Darling, I promise you that it will be alright. You're going to be with me, your father, and all of your brothers and sisters!"

"I know." Her voice was muffled against my shoulder.

"So, why are you still worried?" I calmly asked, "You know it's going to be alright."

"Yes... b-but, but I've never done anything like this before... and..."

"Ahh," I began, "I see. Yes, it can be scary... doing things for the first time. But, you always have to try new things! You know if I didn't try new things, I probably wouldn't be here today with you, and your family."

Audrey leaned back, giving me a small smile.

"I know that Mommy, but you're brave, and I'm not."

"Darling," I said, flashing a concerned look, "Who ever told you that you weren't brave?"

"Nobody, it's just... well everyone is always doing harder, scarier things than me... like climbing higher in the trees, or swimming deeper in the pool... I'm just--"

"Sweetie," I cut her off, "That's only because they're a lot older than you and they have more experience, not because they're braver! When they were your age they only climbed as high as you, and swam as far as you... that's one thing that's so fun about growing up... you get to do new and exciting things!"

Audrey flashed me another huge smile, and leaned forward, giving me a huge squeeze.

"Thanks, Mommy!"

I let out a little chuckle. She was such a sweetheart, and I loved her so much! She let go and proceeded to turn and walk towards the open nursery door.

"Audrey," I stopped her, "Would it help you to know, that your bothers and sisters are also worried about this afternoon?"

"What?" She replied, astonishment written across her tiny face.

"Mmm, they told me... now you know that you're not the only one."

Her face instantly brightened, and she quickly turned and lightheartedly skipped out of the room.

*******

The afternoon went by without any troubles, and I soon found myself sitting at the head dinner table in a room full of famous faces. Sighing, I felt a little stress escape my body as a strong hand moved to rest on my knee under the table.

"How are you?" Danny whispered in my ear, causing a smile to break out on my face.

"Fine." I responded.

"Hmm... So you mean, it doesn't make you nervous that Barbara Walters in sitting down on the floor in front of you and... Oh, looking at you right now!"

I quickly glanced in the direction of his gaze, and while it was Barbara, she was defiantly not looking up to us.

"Haha, very funny."

"Just trying to keep you awake, my love." He said jokingly, as he squeezed my leg.

"I'm pretty sure it would be impossible to fall asleep in this environment." I responded lightheartedly.

"Oh, well it appear that impossible things are happening every day. That old geezer over there seems to be pretty knocked out!"

"Danny!" I laughed, playfully slapping his leg, "Some President you are... insulting your own people!"

"Hemm, yes... but never you my dear."

I lightly cocked my head to the side and gazed at him. He could be so sweet sometimes. Giving him a small smile, I leaned over and placed a light kiss on his lips.

The rest of the party flew by... which I was more then happy about. I felt as if my entire life of wanting to go to parties had been fulfilled in one night. Little did I know that the worst was yet to come. 

Danny and I stepped out into the crisp, refreshing night airfinally relieved from the event. Without warning, hundreds of flashbulbs began going off in every directing. I was startled, and I felt Danny tightly squeeze my hand as we began to descend the stairs that led to our car.

Suddenly, the air was sliced with a loud BANG, and instead of happy cheers below, screams filled my ears. Almost instantly the noise came again, this time I felt an immense pain in my left side, immediately following the noise. Out of instinct, I gasped, but that only made it worse. People were surrounding me from every direction. One moment I thought I was standing, the next I felt as if I were lying down. The world was a blur playing out in front of me... I no longer felt apart of it. The screams were distant, along with the deep voices... _Where's the God Damn Ambulance... _I could see flashing lights, though I couldn't tell where they were coming from... _Get those asshole reporters away from her..._ I tried in vain to find Danny, I just couldn't... it was _so_ hard to breath... _The ambulance it here!..._ suddenly I was moving, though I couldn't control the movement... I was being lifted up, higher, and higher... _MARIA!... _someone shouted my name and then the world faded out to black.

TBC thanks for reading!


	19. Keep Your Face to the Sunshine

A/N: Well, here it is, the _last_ chapter in the story!! Can you believe it? Hehehe well, I hope you like it, and I also hope that you liked the rest of the story. I had lots of fun writing it, and I really do apologize for taking so long to complete it!! Anyway I want to thanks EVERYONE who took the time to read and/or review this story!!! You guys are wonderful! 

Disclaimer: Hmm well, I'm still the same, broke, teenaged girl I was for the entire writing of this story so please don't sue me now that the story is over. I don't own anything in here that isn't mine though mostly everything is from my crazy imagination!!!

Summary: The last chappie! Hmm what shale I say about it??? Well, it's a bit strange but I hope you still like it! I threw it a weird "encounter" I hope it wasn't too far out there ~_

**__**

***It's the last chappie so if you haven't R/R before this is your last chance `- ***

*************************************************************

The world was a glow. A blurry halo encircled a young woman's face... a familiar young woman's face. My mother's face. Suddenly, a man appeared over her shoulder, smiling... my father.

"Isn't she the prettiest baby?" He gently asked. 

My mothers smile grew even larger at his words, "Yes, yes she is." She replied.

I could only stare at them... no words would find me, yet I felt no need for words. I was perfectly content... life was wonderful.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of bright light. The comforting scene was gone, and the world was now dark and cold. I was five years old and very much alone... except for my cruel uncle. I was standing by my self in a graveyard, two freshly churned piles of dirt extending out in front of me... my parents graves. This day had always haunted me, but now I was there, reliving it again. 

I kneeled down upon the hard ground, and burst into tears. _Why? Why me? Why had God done this to me?_ I, more then anything wanted them back. Never again would I be able to hug them, never again would I be kissed by them and told, "I love you", never again would I see their smiling faces, looking back at me, never again..

Another blinding flash and I found myself looking around a crowded cafeteria. I was in high school, my freshman year to be precise. My friends were blabbing away about boys, homework, teachers... pretty much anything and everything. Yet, today I was out of the loop. I sat at the end of our table, which was strange, as I was normally the center of the conversation. I was staring off into space, giving myself goosebumps as I thought of the previous night. He had been drunk... drunker then he had been in a long time. I couldn't sleep, worried that if did I wouldn't wake up. I heard his screams from down below, his hollers. I heard him banging about, cursing, and yelling. Suddenly, I heard him howl my name, and I knew I needed to run, run away fast. I heard him began to climb the stairs, banging as he went, shouting my name once more. I hurried over to the window, quickly, and silently climbing out into the grass... thank god it was late May, and warm. I quickly sprinted to the only hiding space in our open field of a yard... a towering Oak tree, which in times of need I would climb to the very top and wait out my uncles crazed bouts of drunkenness...

The bright light flashed again. This time I found my self on graduation day... all alone. My friends were all hugging and kissing their mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters... but there was no one there for me. The only person I had in the world was at home, getting drunker by the second. I felt a deep sadness welling up inside of me. _Why God, why me?_ I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle it... I hated being alone, unloved, while everyone else had dozens of people who were so proud of them and their accomplishments. No one was proud of me. No one was there to tell me I was doing well, to complement me, and even worse, to tell me that they loved me... that was only a phrase. A phrase I longed to hear. I felt tears building up in my eyes, and I quickly turned and ran....

There was no flash of light after this scene. A white haze engulfed my view. I felt a lingering feeling of sadness... suddenly a face appeared. It was Danny. He looked so upset, so despaired. I could see tears forming in the backs of his eyes. _She's dead_, some one was saying. I knew then why he was sad... and, I knew who was dead. _No! I'm not dead! I'm perfectly fine!_ I tried to shout out, but he couldn't hear me. Suddenly, more things came into focus around him and his face... he was in a white room, filled with chairs. There were people around him... _the children. _I had never seen such upset looks on their faces. 

"Why?" It was Audrey, "Why did God do this to me?"

I recognized that sentence, that look and that feeling. My heart shattered. How could this have happened... especially to them! They had already lost a mother once...

"Yes they did," A soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

I blinked; trying to find the source of the tone... and suddenly the waiting room was gone. A beautiful woman dressed in white, with long golden hair, stood in front of me. She wore a peculiar smile, and she was looking directly at me.

"Maria," she began, "Do you know who I am?"

I shook my head, in such shock that words would not find me.

"My name is Patricia Easton. I was once Danny's wife."

Her words hit me hard, and suddenly I felt guilty. My nerves began to tingle all over. _Why is she here talking to me? Is she angry with me for marrying him? Oh Lord, what does she want??? _

I heard a light, airy laugh, causing me to re-focus on her.

"Maria, I am not angry at you for marrying him! In fact, I am most grateful to you for saving his life and the children's." Her face and tone suddenly changed to more serious, "Though, something tells me, their lives weren't the only ones saved"

My thoughts suddenly began to un-fog, and I found myself able to speak.

"B-but... it's because I married him that I'm dead now."

Patricia began to laugh once more.

"My dear, you are not dead! You are just in a coma, which you will wake up form in..." She paused, looking upward, "exactly 45 seconds."

"_45 seconds?!_" I was desperately confused.

"Yes... so let me speak before it's too late," She gave me a knowing look and then continued, "You are a wonderful person, Maria. Whether you realize it or not, God has blessed you. You had a very hard, loveless childhood, my dear, but God has made up for that by giving more love as an adult then any one person could ever understand. I don't think you will ever really understand how much Danny and the children love you... but you should know that it is beyond infinite."

She paused, and we shared a few seconds of silence together. I began to puzzle over everything she had just told me. I was confused as to what she was getting at, yet at the same time I yearned to understand. Sensing her eyes on my head, I looked up.

"Your confused as to what I'm getting at," She said, "Well, let me just say this _Keep your face to the sunshine, and you will never see the shadows_"

With her last words everything suddenly began to spin, swirling together. And, with a bang, my eyelids flew open. The dreamy sensation I had felt seconds earlier was gone. Everything was crisp and clear. Trying to get a better view of my surroundings, I attempted to sit up. An immense pain shot threw my side and I was forced back to my pillows, gasping. I suddenly heard a low chuckle coming from my left side. Showily I turned my head, my eyes coming to rest on Danny.

"My love, I'm afraid you won't be able to bounce around as usual for a little while. It's not everyday one gets shot."

I found myself breaking into a grin. He could always make a joke of things... yet, I could still see a smudge of worried relief in his eyes.

"Am I to gather," I began mischievously, "that you weren't even a tad bit worried about my life?"

"Not at all my darling!" Suddenly, changing his expression, he leaned over and placed a light kiss on my forehead, "Knowing how strong you are, I knew you'd pull through."

*~*~*~* _Around 2 months later _*~*~*~*

It was nearing sunset, and the sky was a beautiful golden pink. Spring had just arrived, and the air smelled fresh and full of life. The entire family was enjoying a lovely Sunday evening together, sitting on the back patio. The sound of a lawn mower buzzed lazily in the distance. I slowly lay down the book I had just finished reading aloud to everyone.

"That was a lovely story, Mommy." Audrey commented, baby Emily letting out a coo in agreement.

"Yes." I smiled as I looked around at the family, all of whom were there. I was amazed as to how much the world could change in such a short time. _This time last year..._ I would think, _or_ _this time two years ago..._

I looked at the children, thinking about how much they had grown. Amanda was 18 years old, and two months shy of her high school graduation. She would be headed off to college in no time... she was planing to study Child Development at the Pennsylvania State University. Zach and Hillary were also not far from graduation. They were in their junior year, and were ready for a spring of college visits. Hillary was looking into a career as a Marine Biologist, and Zach was looking forward to studding Business. The younger ones were still in Middle School or below, yet they too seemed to be growing up so fast

A loud yawn awoke me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see a sleepy group of children.

"I think it's time for bed." I softly spoke, and was not at all surprised when the children did their best to convince me, through their yawns, that they were not tired, and that they should be allowed to stay up later. Nevertheless I was able to get them inside, up stairs, teeth brushed, pajamas on and into bed within one hour... that was, excluding the older ones who were able to put themselves to bed later.

I was thrilled when my moment alone finally came. The sun had almost set, yet there was still la blue-purple haze cast over the deep sky. Whoever has been mowing their lawn earlier had finished, and now only the sound of birds nesting in the hedges around our lawn filled my ears. I was standing in the late evening air, on the balcony outside our bedroom. The crickets had begun to chirp once more, and I was consumed by the sweet smell of blossoming flowers. I was so much in my own little world, that I was completely oblivious to Danny, who practically startled me to death when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hello, I see you weren't expecting me." He whispered in my ear, after I had jumped in his arms.

"You know," I began, "It would be really nice if you wouldn't actually _try_ to scare me."

I heard his lovely chuckle fill me ear.

"And where, may I ask, would the fun be in that, hmm?"

Laughing, I turned in has arms to face him, wrapping my own around his neck.

"Darling, you never cease to amuse me." I said, smiling up at him.

"You know," he began mischievously, "It was a night just like this that we first kissed... do you remember?"

"How could I not?" I mused.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that this past year has been so hectic... I thought that maybe the memory decided to hide it's self?"

"Hmm," I smiled as I spoke, "You know, I think it might have. Perhaps, you should remind me?"

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea to me." Danny whispered, as he slowly bent over to place a soft kiss upon my lips...

****

FIN!!! Oh, wait, I forgot... _And they lived happily ever after... The End._

Hehehe... well I must say, I never thought this story would end! It only took me 7 months and 2 days to write it! Anywho... I would be really appreciative if you could leave me some last reviews... reviewing the story as a whole. That would be really great... and thanks once more to everyone who read my story! I'm really grateful to you all... thanks ^_^


End file.
